


I'm Here Now

by mystical_storm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystical_storm/pseuds/mystical_storm
Summary: Post-Shippuden. Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to accompany him on his lonesome journey through the shinobi world. He certainly didn't argue, though.





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction, so beware of terrible writing. Hope you enjoy! Just to clarify, this is a Sasunarusasu fic.

As he turned around to leave the place he had once called home, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but smile, just the smallest bit, at the forehead protector in his hand. Sure, the once-proud symbol of Konoha had a slash through the center, but the plate was still shiny and the cloth was still soft.  _Naruto must have taken good care of it. Sentimental as usual_. He placed the memory in his cloak, and glanced over his shoulder. 

Uzumaki Naruto still leaned against the tree, staring ahead as if in deep thought. Sasuke watched as his friend suddenly sprang up and ran back towards the village gates, waving his arm towards Sakura and Kakashi. "Guys! Guys! Wait up!" Naruto called, his cheerful voice eventually fading. And Sasuke made sure to remember the sound of it, because he didn't know when he would hear it again. 

He looked up into the spring sunlight filtering through the trees, and began to walk. 

***** 

Spring meant rain.

Sasuke hated the rain. 

One, rain made the day grey and gloomy. Night rain was better, because you couldn't really see it, just hear the pitter-patter of it on the ground, on windows. 

Two, rain made Sasuke remember things he didn't want to remember.

Three, it meant Sasuke would have to put up a tent. He hated putting up tents almost more than he hated rain. And it got the food wet, too. 

But most of all, Sasuke hated the rain because it always reminded him of how much he missed the sun. 

***** 

 Summer finally came. 

At first it was just less rain. Eventually the sun decided to show itself from behind grey clouds. It made Sasuke's traveling easier; he wouldn't have to stop by every goddamn village and ask for a place to stay. But the work he did around those villages did earn him much needed money for buying food. However, Sasuke realized that the people of those villages didn't have much money to spare in the first place, so usually he just left them alone. 

But he didn't need shelter now. So Sasuke kept traveling, and kept observing the changing world around him. New technology was developing, higher buildings were being built. But ever since the war ended, there was no constant gossip about the Kage or the villages or secret operations or anything where he went. So Sasuke decided that peace had been made. Perhaps not permanently, but he had a feeling it would last for a long time. And he hoped that Naruto could someday make it last even longer when he became Hokage. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the idiot would achieve his lifelong dream. Sasuke believed it, too. 

***** 

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone intensely as Sasuke ambled through the woods, the sky untainted by clouds. Sasuke could've sworn the blue sky reminded him of something he shouldn't remember so well. 

Birds chirped above him, a slight breeze ruffling his hair. He'd decided to grow it out over his left eye, because it was too recognizable. Not that everyone didn't know what he looked like, but some people still feared the power of the Rinnegan. 

Suddenly he sensed something strongly familiar above him. Sasuke looked around sharply with his Sharingan...there it was again! 

He kept walking, looking around him for whatever had been there. Suddenly his forehead smashed against something equally hard. 

"What the--!" Something crashed loudly onto the ground in front of Sasuke, but he was too busy wincing in pain to see what it was. "Ow, bastard, that hurt!" 

And then he recognized the voice. He had memorized it just months before, hadn't he? He snapped his head up and saw _him_ rubbing his own forehead on the ground next to a huge bag of God knows what. 

"Naruto? What are you--" Sasuke began, but stopped. Naruto was smiling up at him in that signature-Uzumaki-Naruto way, eyes closed and teeth showing and all. It made him forget what he was trying to ask for some reason. He sighed. "Get up." He extended a hand, which Naruto gratefully took and pushed himself up. He dusted himself off, even though there was no dirt on his bright orange cloak. 

"Thanks, bastard." Sasuke ignored the word of thanks and instead continued his line of questioning. 

"Remind me why you decided to smash me in the head in the middle of the woods?" 

"That was an accident, ya know! Geez, you're still as sensitive as ever, aren't you? I was on the tree branch and I sensed you coming, so I decided to surprise you by hanging from the branch, but you weren't watching where you were going, so technically it's your fault I fell!" 

"Surprise me?" Well, the idiot had accomplished at least that. 

"Yeah!" Naruto picked up the forgotten bag on the ground, grinning again. "Happy birthday, Sasuke! Don't tell me you forgot you were turning eighteen today! We all got you something--well, just me and Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. But they're pretty good presents, ya know." 

"You-you remembered?" Sasuke nearly choked. It had been so long. And they all got him something, too...

"Obviously!  _Somebody_ had to, ya know! How else would we celebrate after you came back?" Suddenly Naruto's face scrunched up, like he was thinking hard. "Wait...it is July 23rd, right? Or June? Aw, c'mon, don't tell me I got it wrong..." 

"No, you're right." Sasuke wanted to laugh at how worried it made Naruto that he'd forgotten Sasuke's birthday, but it made him want to cry as well. He wanted to ask why on earth Naruto would remember his birthday after everything, so he began, "Why did you..." 

"Don't ask stupid questions, bastard." It was a serious order. "Just look at what we got you, alright?" Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground, so Sasuke did as well. The blonde pulled the first thing out of the bag. "Kakashi-sensei got you a card signed by all of us and some money 'cause he figured you'd need it out here. He's not very creative, ya know?" Sasuke took the envelope and pulled out the card. He read the short message in Kakashi's handwriting: 

_Happy birthday, Sasuke. All of us here wish you the best, and Sakura sends her greetings. Come back soon. From,_ and then practically everyone's name he knew in Konoha: Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, and many others. And of course, Naruto's name in his messy handwriting, written the largest in orange at the bottom. 

"Your name is taking up half the card," Sasuke remarked. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna leave a half-assed signature, ya know! Like Shikamaru's, he just wrote his name in the corner right here where no one can even see it! Ah yeah, the next present! Sakura-chan's!" Naruto's hand disappeared back into the bag, pulling out a white box. "I think she said somethin' about it being a first-aid kit, but it's not a normal first-aid kit, like it has healing chakra or something. I wasn't paying attention really. But she really cares, ya know!" 

Sasuke wasn't surprised that she sent him something, but he was surprised that she still cared as much as she did about him. He wasn't able to return her feelings romantically, but he finally understood that he had indeed cared about her as a friend. Maybe like a sister? Sasuke didn't know if he could explain that to her. Hopefully the day wouldn't come when he'd have to face that, but he knew the universe wasn't that kind. For now, he focused on Naruto. He was kind of curious about what Naruto got him. 

"What else, then?" 

"Oh yeah! Can't forget about my own present! Um..." Naruto nearly disappeared inside the bag, only to reappear with a huge basket in hand. "Happy birthday, bastard." 

And when he looked inside the basket Sasuke actually almost started crying. He bit his lip. Not only had Naruto managed to remember his birthday, but he knew his favorite foods, too. Rice balls and tomatoes, the luxuries he hadn't had since he'd left Orochimaru. 

"Hey hey hey, did ya think that was all I got you? You're dead wrong! Look who I found lurking around the Uchiha compound!" Smiling yet again, Naruto reached behind him and Sasuke's eyes widened. 

Naruto held out the cat. Well, really, it was more of a kitten. Her eyes were blue, with soft jet-black fur. Sasuke reached out his hand and took her onto his lap. The kitten meowed a little bit, settling down on his thigh. He stroked her head for a bit before looking back up. He met Naruto's eyes, the ones that reminded him of the sky above them. "Thank you." He was going to take care of this gift. He was going to take very good care of it.

"It was nothing," Naruto claimed, almost modestly. "What are you gonna name her?" 

"...Natsuki." Meaning 'summer hope'. He liked the sound of it. 

"Cool. So, where are we going now?" Naruto stood up and stretched. "I'd like to get a move on." 

"We? What do you mean we? I told you guys that I--" 

"Yeah, yeah, seeking redemption and stuff. Okay, but I got something to do now, too. Kakashi-sensei gave me a mission--um, something about acting like an ambassador of Konoha to the villages, to tell them we're cool and stuff. He said it would ensure my position as Hokage later on, so obviously I took it." Naruto grinned. "So I decided I'd tag along, since you're already going places and whatnot. Right?" 

"I can barely provide for myself, Naruto. I don't necessarily enjoy stopping at every village to get ramen," Sasuke tried to argue. He knew that arguing with Naruto about something like this was pointless and nearly impossible, but he decided to anyways, because he wasn't going to easily give in, even though he wanted to. He placed the cat now dubbed Natsuki on his shoulder and stood as well. "You can't come. Go on your own." 

He almost immediately regretted it when Naruto's smile disappeared, giving way to an almost disappointed look. But it quickly faded back into a sly grin. "You don't look very threatening with a kitten on your shoulder, ya know. I'm coming whether you like it or not. I'm here now." Sasuke wanted to say that  _no, you were always here. You never left._

"...Fine." Naruto's face instantly lit up and Sasuke felt relieved. Suddenly Sasuke noticed something different about Naruto. "Your arm."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Tsunade-baachan fixed up my arm. I can use it but it doesn't respond well to my chakra yet. So I'm still getting used to it, I guess."

"Hn. Let's go, then."

"Alright! Race ya to the next village!" Naruto immediately started to run forward, disappearing into the trees. Sasuke sighed as he chased after Naruto to tell him he was going the wrong way. 

But at least it wouldn't be so quiet and lonely anymore. After all, the sun was back.


	2. Attack on Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto forgets that leaving Sasuke alone in a crowd of teenage girls isn't a very good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story alternates between Naruto and Sasuke's points of view. Thank you to everyone who's reading this, and sorry if my notes are boring and annoying. Enjoy!

Naruto thought it was kind of funny how Natsuki clung to Sasuke's shoulder like he was her mother or something. So Naruto told Sasuke this, and received a glare that had no effect on Naruto, because Natsuki was currently nibbling at the rice ball Sasuke had been feeding her on Sasuke's lap. It was adorable really.

The cat. Not Sasuke. 

The Uchiha had seemed to grow attached to the kitten, feeding her from his own hand and letting her sleep anywhere she wanted, whether it was on his stomach or his face. Of course Natsuki liked Naruto too. It was practically a law of nature that all living creatures had to like balls of sunshine.

Their first stop was apparently a small village, often overlooked on the map, which Konoha had promised to support. Naruto had suggested to Kakashi that they support  _all_ of the surrounding villages, as they needed very little money to get by. After all, the shinobi villages weren't the only ones that had suffered. 

Kakashi agreed to this, and sent Naruto on the top-secret mission. Of course the blonde had argued that it shouldn't be a secret from anyone that they were making alliances, much less from the rest of the shinobi villages, because it could create problems among the new peace that had been created. Kakashi sighed heavily and agreed to this too, but told Naruto not to tell anyone in Konoha where he was going. 

Sasuke wasn't _in_ the village, so Naruto figured he could tell his best friend, right? Yes. He could. Even if he couldn't, he still would. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was hiding things. 

***** 

"Alright, we're here!" Naruto shouted. He knew Sasuke was much more forgiving of his loudness now, but that didn't mean he didn't see Sasuke wince. "C'mon, we gotta go meet the village leader. You can do whatever you want while I'm inside." 

"Why are you the one telling me what to do? Isn't this _my_  journey?" Naruto knew the bastard was teasing, but that didn't mean he would give in. 

"Yeah, but it's _my_ stop, ya know. 'Kay, I'll leave you here. Be right back!" 

Naruto left Sasuke standing in the middle of a shopping square where there were many people, mostly females, which Naruto should have known was a bad idea, but Naruto wasn't exactly much for foreshadowing. He jogged through the streets and small mud huts off to what looked like a government building. He saw a guard standing by the door of the large structure. 

"Good morning! Is this where I can find the village leader?" The guard looked startled, but nodded. 

"Who are you? We got notice there was an ambassador coming." 

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ya know! _I'm_ the ambassador from Konoha," Naruto said proudly, pointing to his forehead protector. The guard's eyes widened. 

"O-of course! Right this way, Uzumaki-san!" The guard ushered Naruto in. The blonde smiled gratefully. He had noticed apparently, being a war hero got you all sorts of advantages. Like free ramen.

"So what's your name?" he asked as he followed the man through the quiet hallways. He always asked the names of people who were nice to him. 

"Hiroki at your service, Uzumaki-san." 

"Nice ta meet ya, Hiroki-san. And call me Naruto!"

"Sure. Hiroto-sama is in here," Hiroki said, gesturing to a closed door. The older man knocked on it, and waited. A faint "come in" was heard, so the door opened. Naruto saw an old man sitting at a desk, with so many wrinkles in his face he could be a prune. It didn't look like he'd ever smiled in his evidently very long life. "Hiroto-sama! The ambassador from Konohagakure is here, Uzumaki Naruto-san." 

"Ah. Come in. Hiroki, stay outside." 

"Yes, Father." Naruto was startled. Father? He hadn't seen that coming. Hiroki left, closing the door behind him. 

"Speak," ordered the old man. Naruto obeyed. He was very new at this, so he didn't know what exactly to say. But he figured that since everyone seemed to like his cheery attitude, he should make a signature-Uzumaki-Naruto speech. 

"I'm here from Konohagakure. Well, I don't know what to say really. But all we want to tell you is that Konoha is ready to support you by giving you money and sending ninja to protect you guys, if there's ever an attack. And same goes for your allies too! What I'm trying to say is...Konoha's got your back!" Naruto gave a big smile and a thumbs up. The old man seemed to contemplate this, then gave an answer.

"Thank you. And please tell my son outside to accompany you through the village, and to find his sister. I need to speak with her."

"Huh? Oh, well, okay then. Um, did I do good?" Naruto asked sheepishly. 

"Heh." It was probably the closest thing the man had come to laughing, Naruto guessed. Like, ever. "You did well. Leave now." 

"Thank you!" Naruto grinned again,and left the room. "Oi, Hiroki-san!" he called to the guard down the hall. 

"How did it go?" 

"Pretty well. Hey, your dad said you have to take me back through the village and find your sister 'cause he needs to talk to her for some reason." 

"I see. Let's find her then," Hiroki said with a sigh. 

***** 

"So who's your sister?" Naruto asked as he and Hiroki walked through the bustling streets. 

"Hiroko's around your age, and she's always getting into trouble with boys. Ever since she turned fifteen, she's been a handful. Everyone always says we look exactly alike, but we don't really," Hiroki bumbled.

"All of your names are alike, then? Hiroto, Hiroki, Hiroko. What's your mom's name?" 

"Hiroka. Ah, there's Hiroko. Hiroko! Hiroko, come here!" called the man. Naruto saw a huge crowd of girls surrounding something--or someone--in front of them. A short brunette with huge eyes turned to face them. 

"Hey, Hiroki, you said you don't look alike at all! You look like twins, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed. They both had roundish faces with large amber eyes, and light brown hair. "Hey, what are they all--"

"Hiroki-niisan! Uchiha Sasuke is here! I've _dreamed_ of meeting him since the war ended!" squealed Hiroko. Naruto facepalmed at his own stupidity, and made his way through the pushy fan girls.

"Hey, watch it! Ow, sorry, coming through...Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't help but think that the scene was awfully familiar from when they were kids. "Sasuke, what are you...Sasuke, what the hell?!"

The man had apparently gotten sick of the girls and curled up into a ball on the ground. Sasuke now looked up sharply at Naruto, obviously not in a very good mood. Natsuki was still faithful to her owner, sitting on his shoulder and hissing at anybody who tried to touch her and Sasuke. 

Naruto stuck out a hand, which Sasuke took almost immediately and stood. "Idiot, what took you so long?" Sasuke hissed in Naruto's ear. Naruto noticed Sasuke was extremely close, and also that his voice sounded just like Natsuki's hissing. 

"I didn't take long at all, ya know! You're just a chick magnet. That's not my fault," Naruto claimed, shrugging. "You could've come if you knew something like this was gonna happen."

Naruto pulled Sasuke by the arm out of the crowd, pretending not to notice that he was very angry at the girls. He didn't know why; when he was younger he assumed it was because he was jealous of Sasuke the stuck-up bastard who could have any girl but never wanted one. But now he had a feeling it wasn't that at all. 

"Now where are we going?" Sasuke asked, still sore about the fangirl attack. "They're still following me." 

"What?" Naruto turned and looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see that indeed, there were still plenty of stalkers left. "Whatever, they won't do anything if you're not alone. Besides, Natsuki fought them off quite well for you, didn't she now?" Naruto took the kitten off Sasuke's shoulder and cuddled her in his own arms. She seemed to like the rocking motion and made herself comfortable. "Hey, Hiroki, Hiroko! Come here!"

"Who's--" Sasuke was cut off by the sound of another squeal from Hiroko in front of them, followed by a sigh from Hiroki. They walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were. 

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. I'm Hiroki. This is my sister Hiroko. I apologize if she was a pain, which I know she was," Hiroki said, elbowing his pouting sister lightly. 

"Hn. You know my name already." Naruto elbowed Sasuke hard, not believing his rudeness. He nearly dropped Natsuki, so he placed her back on Sasuke's shoulder. 

"Sorry if he's a pain in the ass," Naruto apologized. "Sasuke doesn't have much practice with what we call 'manners'." Naruto glared at the accused, who shot his own look back. "Well, we have to go now. It was nice to meet you two!" Naruto offered a smile and waved, then took Sasuke's empty sleeve and tugged him back towards the gates. "Come on, bastard, I have other places to go too, ya know." 

"How...how long are you going to stay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto couldn't help but hear a slightly embarrassed tone in Sasuke's usually confident voice. The blonde grinned. 

"Why, are you gonna miss me?" 

"No, idiot. I'm looking forward to the day you leave," Sasuke (obviously) lied, making Naruto smile even more. 

"Sure, let's go with that. It's a long-term thing, so I can't be sure how many months it'll take, ya know? Maybe four or five. Six, at the most..." Naruto stopped when he felt the tension leave Sasuke's shoulders through the wrist he was holding. And then Naruto realized he'd been holding Sasuke's hand for much too long, so he quickly let go.

It made Naruto very happy that Sasuke was glad he was here. 

 


	3. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up was easier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was super boring and maybe a little useless. Now here's some good ol' Sasunaru/Narusasu bonding time to make up for it.

As the days passed, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves falling back into old habits from when they were still twelve. Teasing, yelling, scolding and laughing could be heard throughout the forest as the pair continued on their journey. Sasuke began to notice little things about Naruto here and there: his eyes looked grey at night but like jewels in the sun; when he laughed, the whiskers scarring his face seemed to smile as well. Whenever he found himself staring, he would look away quickly so Naruto couldn't see his face.

Likewise, Naruto saw Sasuke in a new light too. He had always known his rival was unnaturally good-looking, but he understood now why so many people found him appealing. His skin was the classic Uchiha pale, almost like moonlight, and one could almost drown in his endlessly dark eyes. Naruto didn't understand why he was noticing all these things now, and assumed it was either because Sasuke had been away for so long, or it was just his own screwed-up teenage hormones at work. 

Their bond had been renewed, and it was like the old times all over again. Naruto always smiled at the thought.

***** 

"Well," Naruto gasped, "I think I lost." 

"I thought I did," Sasuke replied, out of breath as well. The two had been sparring since morning, and now the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. After both of them had received a somewhat harsh kick to the ribs, they lay next to each other on the ground with their limbs sprawled across the grass. "Natsuki was watching, maybe she knows," he joked. He didn't think Naruto would actually ask her.

"Hey, that's the best idea you've had yet, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed, rolling over onto his stomach. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and did the same. "Natsuki, c'mere!" 

The cat obediently sauntered over to them from where she had spectated the match, and sat. "So, who won the match, huh? Me or him?" Naruto asked eagerly, as if she could actually answer the question. Natsuki meowed and scratched the ground in front of the blonde, who grinned at Sasuke. While Natsuki abandoned the boys to chase a butterfly, Naruto continued to watch Sasuke in the fading light as he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was kind of girly-looking... 

"Did anyone ever tell you you kinda look like a girl?" Naruto questioned honestly. 

"Did anyone ever tell you it's kind of rude to stare?" Sasuke retorted tiredly. Naruto took that as a no. Then he thought of something, so he started giggling a little bit, then it turned into full-blown laughter. Sasuke glared at him. "What's so funny now?" 

"Nothing! I'm just really happy, ya know?" Naruto flopped back down on his back. "That we get to talk like this again, and you're not trying to kill me anymore. Mostly about the second part." Naruto laughed again, looking back up at him. 

Sasuke's expression softened, and he allowed a small smile to grace his (Naruto thought, _already_ _perfect_ ) features.

"Usuratonkachi." 

***** 

They had stopped by a river to bathe. They took turns watching over their things in the woods. When it was Sasuke's turn, he left Naruto and Natsuki, fully trusting that they would be there when he returned. 

When he came back though, there was nothing. 

Nobody.

He had been left alone, with nothing, not even his birthday presents, and it was Naruto who had left him now. The last person he'd expected to leave. And everything was _gone, gone, gone._

And Sasuke was angry. He was so angry he didn't understand where he was or who he was or what just happened, and he was so close to tears, but why was he about to cry? He allowed the pent-up anger inside him to come out now, because  _Naruto was gone._

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" No, he wouldn't let himself hear the voice calling him, he was shaking so hard. He wouldn't allow himself to see the hideously orange thing in front of him because it would become a hallucination, so he closed his eyes and let the darkness take over because he was  _alone again._

But he felt Naruto wordlessly wrap his arms around his trembling, quaking, collapsing body and the warmth was so  _real,_ it couldn't be a hallucination, this impossible  _warmth_ surrounding him and pressing close to him, trying to calm his rage as he fell to his knees. 

And then Sasuke felt a familiar light weight being rested down in his lap, and he looked down into Natsuki's clear blue eyes that he now realized looked so much like Naruto's and instantly understood  _he wasn't alone, he never was._

 

***** 

The rest of the night went by quietly. They sat next to each other around the fire in silence, excluding Natsuki's occasional mewls in her sleep and the crackle of firewood. Naruto didn't have any questions, nor did Sasuke want to answer any. But he felt like he owed Naruto some kind of explanation for his breakdown, so finally, without looking up, he said: 

"Monophobia." 

Naruto glanced at him in slight surprise, and confusion. He didn't want to bother Sasuke any more than he should, but he wanted to understand his friend better more than anything. So he asked plainly, "What's that?" 

Sasuke still didn't look up to meet Naruto's eyes. "The fear of being left alone." 

And just like that Naruto understood. Sasuke had freaked out because he thought that Naruto had left him... It must have been a problem for Sasuke for a long time; since his family's death, maybe? Becoming more and more intense over time as he tried to separate himself from everybody, and finally reaching its peak after losing his arm and traveling alone for so long...but then... 

"How did you go for so long without anyone, then? When you were with Orochimaru, and since you left Konoha for redemption?..." Was Sasuke...blushing?...no, it was just the firelight. Naruto knew it wasn't physically possible for Uchihas to blush.

"I had you, didn't I? Stop asking so many questions," Sasuke snapped, slightly embarrassed by the information he'd just revealed to Naruto. He hadn't ever wanted that thought to go anywhere but his mind, but it was too late to regret that now. 

The revelation took a little time to dawn on Naruto, but when it did, he smiled so wide and bright it almost made Sasuke blush again. "Bastard. You still have me, ya know!" Naruto punched Sasuke's shoulder lightly. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm here now!" 

Afterwards, Sasuke wasn't all that afraid anymore. He had no reason to be.

 

 


	4. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. Please read and review; I'm pretty much open to suggestions.

"Okay, okay," Naruto said after another fit of laughter, "but how do you do two different things at the same time then?" 

He had been trying to use his left hand to eat with his chopsticks for the past hour, and Sasuke was trying to stifle his own laugh. After Naruto learned that his friend was ambidextrous, he had demanded for Sasuke to teach him as well. Unfortunately, even after plenty of food being spilled (which Natsuki gladly ate for them), three pairs of chopsticks broken (somehow), and Naruto laughing at himself then trying again at least four times, there was no progress made. 

"I don't know. I never did two things at once," Sasuke replied. "I did certain things with my right hand and some things with my left." 

"Oh! Like Chidori with your left hand?" Sasuke nodded. "And your sword with your right, right?..." Naruto trailed off. He stopped moving completely, so Sasuke assumed he was activating Sage Mode. Sure enough, the orange rings formed around his eyes just seconds later. But why? 

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, his voice betraying his inner worry. 

"Umm, nothing! You know what, I'm going to go get some more water from the river! I'm really thirsty, ya know? Alright, be right back!" Naruto scrambled up from the ground, snatching up his canteen and running off into the woods. 

"Wait--" Sasuke began to call out to him, but suddenly sensed Naruto stop not far from their camp. Sasuke was confused. He stood up and tried to figure out what Naruto could've sensed in Sage Mode. But before he could, he heard someone--a woman--shouting his name, and he knew why Naruto had hidden himself from sight. 

She appeared in front of him, green eyes shining with determination instead of the childish idolization he remembered. Ah, yes, Naruto and himself were not the only people that had grown.

"Sakura." 

***** 

Naruto listened from behind a tree. He didn't exactly want to come off as a stalker, but he knew that Sasuke wasn't the best at talking to people. Especially not girls. So if worse came to worse, Naruto would step in. 

There had been gossip that Sakura was planning to chase after Sasuke going around Konoha (the source being Ino). Naruto had thought that his pink haired friend was far too mature to do something like that, so he hadn't believed it (especially because the source was Ino). But now here she was, far from home, about to get rejected by the man she loved so much. 

"Sasuke-kun..." he heard her say. 

"Why are you here?" It was a very good question. What had she planned to do once she found him? 

"I'm here...for you. I want to go with you, Sasuke-kun." 

"Go where with me?" 

"Wh-wherever you go...can't I come along?" Sakura's voice sounded hopeful, shaky, and just...desperate? Desperate? Naruto couldn't believe this was what Sakura was reduced to around Sasuke. What happened to his badass friend who punched anyone who insulted her? Was this what happened when Sakura was alone with Sasuke? 

...Sasuke was alone with Sakura. 

For some reason Naruto didn't like the thought. 

"Why do you want to come though?" 

"I've told you before, Sasuke-kun..." 

"But why?" Naruto also didn't like where this conversation was going. "You've chased after me for years. Why am I so special to you?"

 ***** 

Sasuke was only asking questions. Logical questions. He didn't mean to insult her anymore than he had in the past. He stood tall, looking down at her shaking figure as she started to answer. 

"What about  _him_ _?_ " 

Sasuke was, again, confused. "Who--" 

"You know who I mean. Why didn't you question  _him?"_  she whispered." _He_  chased after you too, more than I did...so what's so  _special_ about  _him?!"_ She was shouting now, on the verge of tears. Sasuke remained silent as Sakura continued. 

"I've loved you for so long! Why can't you just acknowledge that, and allow me to come with you?! You would've let  _him_ come with you, but why not me? What does  _he_ have that I don't?!"  

The only answer that came to Sasuke's mind, for some reason, was  _a dick_ , but he quickly dismissed the thought as extremely rude, irrelevant and just plain  _gay._ And Sasuke was straight, as far as he could tell... 

Well. Now was not the time to question his sexuality. 

"Sakura, I..." He wanted to say that Naruto was special to him, that no one in their right mind should compare their place in Sasuke's heart to Naruto's, but he knew Naruto was listening to them. He felt a little sorry for Naruto, hearing Sakura, a person Naruto considered a close friend, talking about him like this.

He had no need to, because Naruto decided to jump in at just the right time. And the perfectly wrong time as well.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms open as if to give her a hug. "Didn't expect to see you out here, am I right?" he chuckled nervously, dropping his arms to his sides. 

"N-naruto..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. In the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura comes to some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, enjoy.

Sakura was bewildered. And angry. And disappointed. And... 

Not surprised at all. 

She'd come after Sasuke because she loved him. So much. And now here he was, rejecting her, while allowing Naruto to travel alongside him? Why was Naruto here? Certainly he hadn't chased after Sasuke...of course he had. That was all he'd done for the past four years. 

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask. She needed to know, needed an explanation, needed a reason for Naruto's being here. With Sasuke. 

"Well, I guess I have to tell you then, too..." Sakura feared the worst. Were Naruto and Sasuke..."Kakashi-sensei gave me a mission! I'm an ambassador to the villages surrounding Konoha now! So I'm traveling with Sasuke, 'cause he's already going places, ya know?" 

Oh. What had she been thinking? That Naruto and Sasuke were in a relationship? Impossible. 

...Well... 

"Oh." She sighed in...relief?

"Um, yeah. Uh, Sasuke, can I...talk to you? Like, alone?" Naruto put a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't flinch, like he usually did when people touched him. Instead, as Sakura watched, he obliged without a word and followed Naruto as the blonde pulled him to the side and spoke in a low voice. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she watched them. Just like she had always done. 

***** 

"Let her come, Sasuke." 

"Why?" 

"Why not? She loves you a lot. The least you can do for her is this, if you're going to totally reject her." Sasuke seemed to think about this, while Naruto kept a hand on his shoulder, perhaps to keep him from going anywhere? Finally Sasuke gave in. He walked back to Sakura, who was waiting by the fire. 

"You can come. Stay for as long as you'd like." Sasuke watched as Sakura's face lit up with happiness. 

"Really? You mean it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright! Where are we going first?" she asked excitedly, a new energy about her. Naruto chuckled behind her. 

"Actually, we usually go to sleep around this time, Sakura-chan," he said. He was glad that he finally knew something Sakura didn't. 

"Oh. Right." 

***** 

She spent about a month with them. During that month, the former Team Seven was reunited. They laughed and talked (most conversation being on Naruto and Sakura's side), but Sakura wasn't dumb, nor was she blind. 

She didn't miss how Naruto would always look at Sasuke with shining eyes. She didn't miss how Sasuke would watch Naruto carefully, as if unsure what to make of him. And she certainly didn't miss the small smiles he sent in Naruto's direction when he thought nobody was looking. 

And Sakura wanted to be angry. She wanted to be angry that the love of her life had eyes only for her best friend, and her best friend seemed to enjoy that attention. She wanted to be so angry. 

But she wasn't. 

Had she seen this coming all along? All those years when Naruto would constantly run off if there was any mention of Sasuke, when Sasuke acted as if he and Naruto had a secret only they knew? Perhaps she had. She now understood why Hinata had backed off from Naruto; the shy girl had at least been smart enough to realize Naruto's heart was with someone else. 

But Sakura had foolishly thought that, after everything that had happened between her teammates, _she_ was the one Sasuke might fall in love with. Blinded by her own love, she hadn't seen the one that had been growing right in front of her eyes, all along.

Perhaps she was in the way of something that could be far more than a simple one-sided love.

So one day, late in September, she quietly told them: "I'm returning to Konoha."

The other two looked up in surprise. "But why, Sakura-chan? We were having so much fun together, ya know!"

Sasuke elbowed Naruto lightly in the ribs. "Let her finish, usuratonkachi." Oh, and did she forget to mention that Sasuke had a pet name for Naruto? Sakura smiled sadly. 

"I know, I did have fun. But I do have to resume my work at the hospital. I'll probably be gone by the time you guys wake up tomorrow." 

"Aw, c'mon, can't you stay?"

"I wish I could," she sighed.

But she knew that even if she loved Sasuke with all her heart, she wasn't the one who had his. No matter how long she stayed, it wouldn't do either of them any good. So she was leaving, to ensure that her friends would realize what she already had. Maybe Naruto was too dense, and maybe Sasuke was in denial, but she'd look forward to seeing both of them happy. Whether it be with each other or anyone else. 

And when she got back, she'd make sure that all of their friends accepted them too. It was the least she could do.

 


	6. Dragon City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke find a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when people leave comments, even if they're mean. I'm just a thirteen year old looking for flattery :)  
> Anyways hope you're loving the story so far. (btw don't mind my lame city names) (really lame) (secondary characters are also pretty lame) (cause I made them up) (sorry)

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." 

"Are we there yet?"

"No." 

"Sasuke?" 

"What?" 

"I'm tired." 

"Hn." 

"Sasuke?" 

"What?" 

"When do we stop?" 

"I don't know, Naruto." 

"Sasuke?" 

"No, Naruto, I don't know when we're reaching another city, so stop asking," Sasuke sighed, tired of Naruto's endless questions. They had been traveling for days since Sakura left, with no sign of any villages nearby. 

"Hmm..." Naruto stopped suddenly, standing completely still to activate Sage Mode. He felt for any chakra nearby, and after a minute, he was hit with a whole urban city full of people less than a mile north. Naruto opened his eyes. "Yes! Finally, civilization! Race you there!" he shouted excitedly, turning around and running towards the city. 

Sasuke ran after him, catching up easily. Once they reached the gates of this city, they stopped. The blue and white gates were huge and shiny, as if brand new. 

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Naruto, and he instinctively threw a fast punch in the direction of whoever it was. The punch was easily caught by a pale hand. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" The person let go of Naruto's fist. "I don't wish to fight." 

Sasuke was alarmed. The woman who had caught the punch had startlingly grey eyes and very, very long black hair as long as her blue and white yukata that almost touched the dirt they stood on. She didn't look too threatening, but it was better to stay on guard. Natuski, ever the loyal cat, stayed firm on his shoulder.

"H-hey! Who are you?!" Naruto yelled, equally surprised. "You better not be some kind of weird chakra sucker-outer--" 

"My name is Mizuchi. I'm the leader of this city. I assumed you were looking for a place to stay, so I wanted to welcome the heroes of the war personally," she explained calmly with a single eyebrow raised. She finally looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you both. Follow me now." She turned around and began to walk through the gates. "Welcome to Dragon City." 

***** 

"This place is huge, ya know! How do you not get lost?" Naruto asked. They were inside the Dragon Palace, as it was called, where Mizuchi lived. There were large windows which allowed a view of the busy city, full of shining, sparkling skyscrapers and the bustling streets and markets below. "And the city looks so cool! The buildings are huge too! Everything looks so new," Naruto marveled, his loud voice echoing off the white walls of the hallway they were walking through. Natsuki meowed in agreement. 

"Well, this is actually a very old city," Mizuchi told them. "Since I came to power I've had some renovations done, but many stick to tradition. Mostly the elders, who don't like me because I'm 'erasing the ways of the past', apparently. But I don't really think I am. I don't mind the old ways at all, I support them in fact. But old people are so crabby," she sighed. 

"How long have you been in power then?" Sasuke asked. 

"Thirteen years." Sasuke's eyes widened, while Naruto's shock was much more vocal. 

"Thirteen?! You don't even look that old though, ya know! You look the same age as us!"

"Hmm, perhaps so. I began when I was seven, so maybe that explains things. I'm nineteen." She chuckled at Naruto's gaping mouth. "But that's not important. You're both probably hungry, so we can eat first, then I can show you to your room...or would you you like two separate rooms? I'm not assuming anything," she said in an amused tone. 

"One room is fine," Sasuke said quickly when Naruto failed to realize what she meant. 

"Two beds, or one?" 

Naruto at least picked up on  _that_ , and sputtered, face red. "Two! Two beds!" 

"Ah, I see." Mizuchi pushed some curtains aside to reveal a dining room with a large table in the center. "Well, sit down, then. I'll be right back." And she disappeared to another room. Sasuke slid into a chair quietly, while Naruto plopped down across from him, still red from Mizuchi's biting sense of humor. Did she really think that...Naruto blushed even more at the thought. He and Sasuke were  _not_ together. 

"Not together". It echoed in his head for a minute, ringing in his ears even after the thought passed through his mind. 

***** 

"So." Mizuchi put her chopsticks down. "What's her name?" She was referring to the cat that was sitting in her lap and had refused to leave it since Mizuchi started eating. 

"Natsuki," Sasuke answered. 

"Ah. Pretty. And is there a reason you're so far from home?" 

"Oh, yeah! I had a question...where the hell are we?" Naruto asked. 

"The city is located on the border of the Land of Iron and the Hidden Sound. We often get offers from the samurai for protection, but I think I handle my city quite well," she said, smiling a little bit as she petted Natsuki's soft fur.

"So you handle the city alone then?" Sasuke had to ask. "With no help from your family or anyone?" 

"If I had family, I'm sure they would've helped. But I manage quite well alone. Ah, you're both done eating, I see..." she was cut off by the sound of a child screaming. 

"Mizu-neechan! Mizu-neechan!" came the wails. A little girl ran into the room as Mizuchi stood up. Natsuki was placed gently back on the ground, and the girl practically attached herself to the older woman's legs. "Mizu-neechan! I'm sorry I missed lunch!" 

"Kirino, please let go of me. It's okay, as long as you had lunch already. Kirino, let go!" The little girl--Kirino--finally detached herself from Mizuchi's robes, and glanced up at Naruto and Sasuke, seeming to notice them for the first time. 

She had shoulder length white hair, and big brown eyes. "Whose the one with the yellow hair?" she asked blatantly. She looked tiny in comparison to Mizuchi, who was just as tall as Sasuke. An unnatural height for a girl, Sasuke thought. 

"That's Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, meet Kirino." Naruto waved and smiled brightly at the little girl, while Sasuke just nodded at her. Kirino sort of hid behind Mizuchi's legs.

"She's your sister?" Naruto asked. 

"Not really. I raised her though, so she thinks of me like one. Kirino, can you show Naruto and Sasuke to their room? The East Wing, Room 602, okay?" Kirino nodded, and came out from behind Mizuchi. Sasuke and Naruto stood. 

''I'm going out to the city. There's something I need to do," Sasuke stated. "Bring Naruto to our room. I'll be back in an hour." 

"Ah. I see, then. Go, Kirino." Kirino ran up to Naruto and boldly took his hand, tugging him out of the room. 

"Come on! I know where your room is. Can I call you Naruto-niisan?" Kirino asked. 

"Yeah, sure! I love kids," Naruto smiled down at her. But what was Sasuke doing in the city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear God this chapter was boring. Sorry about that. (I live on reviews, guys, so make sure you leave lots. )


	7. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets a pep talk from a nine-year-old. Sasuke gets a job and dinner reservations.

"Do you have any good restaurants here?" Sasuke asked simply. Mizuchi thought, tapping her fingers on the table, and nodded.

"Yes. There's one near here, called Kitsune no Yomeiri. Leave the palace, go straight and turn right at the intersection. It's big, so you can't miss it...also, don't mind the manager. He can get a bit friendly, and since you're the great Uchiha Sasuke and everything, he might get kind of touchy-feely. He's gay, but don't feel alarmed or anything," she told him. Sasuke was a little surprised. 

"Are gay people common around here?" 

"Yes, actually, they make up a large percentage of the population. The reason you don't see many in the other villages is because if they feel like they're not welcome, they come here." She paused. "Why are you going to a restaurant?" 

"I have to make a reservation for tomorrow," Sasuke said, looking away. 

"Ah, a romantic candlelight dinner, then? How exciting. I do hope it goes well for you two," she drawled, smirking at Sasuke's reddening ears. "You'll want some money for that then. You can work over at the other side of the city with the elders. It pays a lot, and barely any work to be done. After all, you  _will_  want quite a bit of money if you're going to treat Naruto well..."

"I'm leaving now." Sasuke quickly walked towards the doorway. 

"Of course, of course. The rooms are soundproof, by the way," she called while he was still in earshot. 

***** 

Naruto and Kirino were walking through the enormous palace. Actually, it was mostly Kirino walking and Naruto admiring all of the artwork and chandeliers as Kirino pulled him along. 

"Naruto-niisan, where are you from?" Kirino inquired. 

"I'm from Konohagakure!" He pointed at his forehead protector with his free hand. 

"Do you have lots of friends?" 

"Yeah! There's Sakura-chan, and Kiba, and Hinata, and Lee, and lots of other people!" 

"Who's Sakura?" 

"She's one of my best friends, ya know! We were one the same team for a couple years, and we're close!" 

"Who's Hinata?" 

"She's...a friend..." Naruto suddenly felt a little guilty. 

"Does she love you?"

"Huh? Well, yeah...she said she does..." He looked down.

"Do you love her too?" 

"Um, I care about her as a friend, but..." But he knew he couldn't love her as she did him. 

"What about Sasuke-niisan?" 

"What about him?"

"Do you love him?" 

"Wh-what?! Of-of course not!" Naruto screeched, a little louder than necessary. "We're friends, ya know!" And that's all they were, right? 

"You do love him!" Kirino squealed. 

"No I don't! We're both guys, you know! Isn't that weird?" Naruto squeaked. 

"No. It doesn't matter as long as you love them, right?" Kirino said, staring up at Naruto as if daring him to say she was wrong. "That's not what love is." 

"Then what is love?" Naruto felt a little bit dumb asking a little girl such a serious question, but no one was around to judge him... 

"Um..." Kirino thought for a little while. "It's like, when you know everything about someone, even the bad things, and you still care about them even because of the bad things!"  Naruto couldn't help but think about how he had understood why Sasuke sought revenge. And how he never blamed him.  

"And you understand them too! Like, you know if they're sad even if they say they're okay." Naruto remembered Sasuke saying,  _I know your heart now. And you, mine._

"If you really love a person then you want to help them when they're in trouble. And you never give up on them!" Kirino declared. "That's what love is!"

And Naruto thought back to  _even if they tear me apart, I'm taking Sasuke back. No matter what._

_I won't let them lay a finger on Sasuke!_

_I can't do it. I can't betray Sasuke._

_I'll take the burden of your hatred, and die with you._

"What if you say you'd die for them?" Naruto questioned, as if Kirino was suddenly an all-knowing love god.

"That's dull. If you love someone you should live for them instead. Did you tell Sasuke-niisan that you'd die for him?" 

"Yes..." Now Naruto felt  _really_  dumb.

"Adults are stupid," Kirino sighed. "Oh, we're here!" They stopped in front of a large blue door. "Um, the key! Right!" Kirino fumbled with the satchel on her shoulder, pulling out a key ring bigger than her own head, with hundreds of tiny different keys on it. They all looked exactly the same.

Naruto was worried. "Um, do you know which key is for  _this_ room?" If she didn't, they could probably be there for hours. 

"Of course I do!" she snapped. "Do I look stupid to you?" She singled out a key and put it through the key hole, turned it, and lo and behold, the door opened. Kirino grinned up at Naruto's awed face. "Told ya I knew! This is your room. It's one of the biggest, besides Mizu-neechan's. And you have to eat lunch at half past two every afternoon with Mizu-neechan and me in the dining room. Anyways, have fun!" she called as she ran back down the hall. Naruto was left gaping yet again at the sheer size of the room. 

The beds were awfully big too. Too big to be meant for one person. Naruto blushed at the thought, and instead threw himself onto one of them, then allowed himself to sink into the blankets. His thoughts wandered simultaneously to his discussion with Kirino in the hallway, and Sasuke. 

Naruto flopped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. Was he in love with Sasuke? 

Everything Kirino had said out there was true. Everything she had said applied to Naruto's feelings for Sasuke.

How long had Naruto unknowingly loved Sasuke? Did Sasuke know? What if Sasuke didn't feel the same way? All these questions and more rang through Naruto's head as he took off his forehead protector and laid it down on the nightstand between the beds, letting his bangs fall over his closed eyes.

_Love, huh?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like taking relationship advice from a little kid is 100% a thing Naruto would do. I dunno why.   
> Kitsune no Yomeiri means "a sunshower", and something else if you care to look it up.   
> Foreshadowing!   
> Also, I know Sasuke doesn't explicitly "get a job" but like, you can tell that he does. Don't judge me. He did.  
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke takes Naruto out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far. I thought I'd never get to update today.

Sasuke came back to the palace much later than he had expected. It was evening now, maybe eight or nine o' clock. He was completely worn out from all the work he'd been doing on the homes of the Elders, which were practically falling apart. They'd denied that the buildings needed any renovation, but he eventually persuaded them to let him at least fix some leaks and ceilings. 

Natsuki had been some help, guiding him to holes and loose boards. He now let her jump off his shoulder to sit on the blue marble floor. He felt out Naruto's chakra, and the signal came from the right hallway. 

The little girl from earlier peeked her head out from the darkness of the corridor. She jumped out when Sasuke noticed her, running towards him with a big smile. 

"You're Kirino, right?" She nodded. 

"Can I pet her?" she asked hopefully, pointing towards Natsuki on the ground. Sasuke nodded, and said, "Put out your hand." 

Kirino did as instructed, kneeling down and bringing her hand up to the cat. Natsuki sniffed it, then rubbed her head against Kirino's knee. The girl giggled, stroking the cat's soft fur. Sasuke watched, and he knelt down too. "You can hold her," he said, bringing Natsuki up with his hand. Kirino eagerly took Natsuki, and cuddled her in her arms. She looked up at Sasuke. 

"Did you name her?" 

"Yeah. Natsuki." 

"Do you like cats?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"I like cats too. I had a yellow one back home named Asuka, like perfume, 'cause my mom always smelled like perfume. My mom died when I was only four but I still remember she smelled like perfume. Mizu-neechan found me a couple days after she died, and now I live here! It's really fun. Mizu-neechan doesn't send me to school though, she teaches me herself in the library. I can let you into it later, it's really cool," Kirino chattered. She and Mizuchi were almost complete opposites, Sasuke noticed. Mizuchi didn't talk much unless it was necessary or to tease.

"Where's your father?" 

"I dunno." She shrugged. "He kept on leaving when I was little, and then he never came back one day. My mom didn't know where he went, or she never told me." She glanced up at Sasuke.

"Do you love Naruto-niisan?" 

Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again. Had he heard her wrong? "What?" 

"You heard me." Did little girls always ask such direct questions?

"Why do you ask?" He was a little troubled by the inquiry. Not only did he know what his answer would be, but he also knew it would be obvious.

"My mom always talked about people loving each other. She said if two people are in love then they always say it. My parents never said 'I love you' to each other. If you do love him, you should tell him.That's all I'm saying." She said it with a tone of finality, but Sasuke was still a little dismayed.

"What makes you think I love him?" 

"Well, you never said you didn't. It's just a question. Sheesh. Adults are stupid  _and_ nosy," she muttered. 

***** 

When Sasuke reached their room, Naruto was already fast asleep, practically falling off his bed with his blankets on the floor. With a sigh, Sasuke pushed Naruto back up onto the bed, knowing that with how heavily his friend slept, someone could throw him out the window and he wouldn't wake up. Sasuke picked the blankets up with his single hand and laid them over Naruto's sleeping body up to his shoulders. Exhausted, Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed to rest his aching legs. 

Sasuke watched Naruto as he slept. The blonde was usually so full of energy and life, with a near-constant smile on his face. In his sleep, he looked so...peaceful. His lips were slightly parted, eyes shut, and his hair looked like gold in the dark room, with the glow of the almost-full moon outside the window being the only thing lighting the room. Sasuke reached out his hand and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Naruto's eyes. He rested the hand on a whiskered cheek, tracing his pale thumb over contrasting tan skin. Naruto reacted by squeezing his eyes shut tighter, sniffling a little bit.  _Cute._

At that thought, Sasuke instantly jolted out of the trance he'd been in, snapping his hand away from Naruto's face. What was he doing, watching Naruto like this, and thinking like that? He assumed the weariness was getting to his head, and quickly stood up, slipped out of his cloak, and laid down in his bed, facing away from Naruto. He tried to summon back the fatigue he'd felt earlier, but the feeling of Naruto's skin under his palm wouldn't leave his mind. 

***** 

The next day, Sasuke told Naruto to clean up nice, because they were going out for dinner. He didn't reveal anything more, like  _why_ they were going to dinner, or where. Naruto had given a big smile that made Sasuke weak in the knees for some reason, and said okay. 

Now it was almost time to leave. Sasuke was ready, sitting on one of the chairs in the main entrance hall, nervous for a reason he couldn't explain. His expression remained blank, though, as he had practiced controlling his emotions for as long as he could remember. So why wasn't it working now? 

Mizuchi strolled in from the north wing, where she resided and worked, yawning. She stopped mid-yawn when she saw Sasuke, closed her mouth, and inspected him. Then she smirked. "You're quite the handsome Uchiha tonight. I see you took advantage of Dragon City's variety of clothing shops. Yukatas are my favorite. Hot date?" 

"Is teasing all you ever do?" Sasuke asked in monotone. 

"Of course not. I run a city and raise a child." He remembered something that had been on his mind. 

"Are you gay?" 

The question seemed to startle the woman, but the light smirk didn't leave her face. "No, why?" 

"It's just a question." He remembered the excuse from Kirino yesterday.

"Ah, I see you've picked up some things from Kirino. Well then, Sasuke. Are  _you_ gay?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to be stunned into silence. He knew she wasn't actually asking, rather she was proving a point, but he coudln't honestly answer yes or no.

"It's just a question." Mizuchi shrugged. "It always is when it comes to yourself, but once someone else says the same thing, you get offended. Put yourself in the other person's shoes. You're an adult; you shouldn't be using excuses you heard from a nine-year-old. Instead, you can tell me you were curious. It's easier, and you won't get a lecture in the end," Mizuchi finished. Sasuke listened, but was more focused on her earlier question. 

"I don't know," he murmured. 

"You don't know what? If you're gay or not?" Mizuchi asked. When she got no response, she said, "You'll probably figure it out by the end of tonight. After all, you've got a pretty hot date coming this way." Then she disappeared to wherever. Sasuke didn't pay attention because Naruto was finally here.

And boy was he was stunning and late. Sasuke swallowed at the sight of Naruto in formal attire, but managed a steady, "You're late. Let's go." 

"Alright! Where are we going? Do they have ramen? Is it good? Is it expensive?" Naruto already had a string of questions ready to attack Sasuke with. Sasuke no longer found his questions annoying, but amusing. He answered them all patiently as they walked to Kitsune no Yomeiri. 

*****

Mizuchi had been right about one thing: it certainly did seem like a romantic candlelight dinner. Their table was small, almost cramped. It was so small that their knees touched underneath. Scented candles were arranged on the walls, and slow music played somewhere far off in the distance. 

"Mm, the menu looks pretty good, ya know. You haven't even looked at yours," Naruto said, gesturing to the closed menu on the table in front of Sasuke. 

"I came here before for the reservations. I already know what I'm going to order." 

"Talk about prissy bastards," Naruto muttered under his breath, but Sasuke heard. He thought that Naruto and Kirino were alike in that way; they were both straightforward and defiant. He smiled at the comparison. Naruto was like a little girl. 

Naruto peeked up from his menu to see Sasuke smiling at something. Immediately his face turned red. He still wasn't used to seeing Sasuke smile so genuinely. And prettily.  _It must be because I don't see it much,_ Naruto thought. 

"Um, can we...order now?" Naruto asked, almost shyly. He cursed the appeal of the Uchiha smile for making him act like a teenage girl with a crush (the last part was true). Sasuke nodded, and waved over a pretty young waitress. The brunette girl saw him and immediately sashayed over, nearly knocking over another waiter in an attempt to impress Uchiha Sasuke. 

"Hello and welcome to Kitsune no Yomeiri! My name is Masuyo, and I'm your waitress tonight. This must be your first time here. I would remember if _you_ came here," she droned in a honey-sweet voice directed at Sasuke. Naruto's fists clenched on the menu he was holding. Now that he knew exactly how he felt about Sasuke, Naruto understood that he wasn't jealous. He was angry because he wanted Sasuke's attention all to himself, not directed to some fangirls who bowed down at his feet. "And what would you gentlemen like to order today?" 

"I'll have the miso ramen with extra crispy pork, please," Naruto jumped in before Sasuke could say his order. Then he went back to pretending to read his menu, ignoring the questioning look Sasuke was giving him while giving his own order. The waitress nodded, and smiled at them before taking back their menus and bouncing off. 

"You came to a fancy restaurant just to eat ramen?" Sasuke asked incredulously. 

"I haven't had it in  _ages_ _,_ ya know! And you know ramen is my favorite," Naruto whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"Usuratonkachi." Naruto smiled demurely at Sasuke, batting his long eyelashes. Sasuke coughed, pretending not to notice that Naruto was _practically flirting with him,_ or was it just his own imagination?

"That waitress was super into you, ya know. Didn't you notice?" Naruto asked with his head on his hand. Sasuke felt something tighten in his lower stomach. 

"No. I don't really care. I'm sure you've noticed," Sasuke said, wishing he could just lean forward and press their lips together already, but that wasn't how things worked. He shifted his leg so that it was still touching Naruto's but it was more comfortable. He looked away to observe the other diners and the art lining the walls.

Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye with a new interest. The candlelight glowed against his tan skin, and illuminated his eyes so they looked almost electric blue. He hadn't known that blue could be such a nice color. Like the sky, like the ocean, like sapphires. 

"Happy birthday." It came out quiet, but Naruto heard. 

"It's not my birthday though..." 

"Yeah it is. October 10th." 

"..."

There was a long silence. Then, suddenly: "Sasuke, you didn't have to, ya know! I thought we were just out for fun, but this is...this is really nice of you, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, overjoyed. He nearly jumped up and hugged Sasuke, but even Naruto had his restrictions. So instead he grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it between both of his. He smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, Sasuke." 

"You're...welcome. Don't be so loud," Sasuke mumbled, glancing away. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and why wouldn't Naruto let go of his hand already? 

"You know, I got a pretty great birthday present last year too," Naruto mused. 

"And what would that be?" 

"Don't you remember, Sasuke?" Another squeeze to his hand, another smile. "You came back."

***** 

When they arrived back at the palace, neither of them were tired enough to go to sleep immediately. So after changing into their normal clothes, they sat down on Sasuke's bed, with Naruto laying his head on Sasuke's pillow while Sasuke read a book he'd found in Mizuchi's library, which Kirino had showed him. Naruto played with Sasuke's empty sleeve, tugging it, then picking it up and dropping it. 

"Is it hard?" Naruto asked in a murmur. 

"What?" 

"Is it hard with only one hand?" 

"No. Why, do you feel guilty?" Sasuke snorted, turning a page (somehow). 

"Yeah." It took Sasuke by surprise. He looked down at Naruto, who was now pulling at some threads at the end of Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke felt far more guilty than Naruto probably did. He had blown Naruto's arm off because of his own selfish wishes then. At least Naruto had had a purpose. And now Sasuke proudly carried an empty sleeve, a reminder of what Naruto had done for him. "You can't make hand seals though, can you?" 

"Actually, I can use one-handed seals now. I found some scrolls in the library that tell you how. It's not that hard," Sasuke told him. To demonstrate, he performed some seals for the Fire Jutsu, and lit up the fireplace in front of his bed. Naruto observed, and looked back at Sasuke, grinning. His eyes shone with admiration. 

"Cool! I learned a couple for my shadow clones, too," Naruto boasted a little. 

Natsuki meowed, and jumped onto the bed with them. Naruto smiled, and lifted the cat into the air with his hands. "Look, Natsuki, you're flying!" he cooed. Natsuki meowed again. Sasuke put the book down, and turned to lie on his side to face Naruto. He balanced himself so that he wouldn't topple down and fall on top of Naruto. Although he wouldn't mind. 

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, bringing Natsuki back down so she could get comfortable on his chest. "I'm not tired at all." 

"Almost midnight." 

"Hey, do you wanna go explore?" Naruto suddenly asked, sitting up. Natsuki cried out, and jumped back onto the floor. 

"Explore?" 

"Yeah! This place is huge, ya know. There's probably something interesting somewhere," Naruto said. "Come on, it's nighttime and Mizuchi won't mind if we go looking around a little bit!" 

"Fine, but if something happens, I won't help you," Sasuke warned, getting off the bed. Naruto smiled. 

"Aw, come on, it's my birthday, ya know," Naruto reminded him. 

"You didn't even know till I told you." 

"True enough." 

***** 

They found a garden. It was huge, with dozens of flowerbeds and a few trees that looked hundreds of years old. Ivy crawled up the back walls of the palace. There was even a small pond with koi fish at the center. Naruto claimed that he _knew_ there was _something_ awesome just waiting for them to find it, and that they'd hit the jackpot. 

They sat on a bench almost completely covered in ivy overlooking the garden. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like he should stay quiet, and maybe just listen to the sound of the breeze making ripples in the water. He curled up into a ball so he could wrap his arms around his knees.

And he gazed towards the man on his right, noticing for the first time that, in the moonlight, Sasuke was almost otherworldly. Naruto was captivated by the glow that seemed to radiate from him. 

"Hey, Sasuke?" His voice was loud in the heavy silence. "Did you know your hair looks blue in the light?" Sasuke looked towards Naruto, and chuckled at the curious expression on his face. He saw Naruto flinch and flit his eyes away. 

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. 

"It's just..." Naruto trailed off, unsure how to word it. "You don't laugh a lot. I'm still getting used to it, ya know?" There was another pause. "You should do it more." 

And Sasuke was sure about at least one thing, if not anything else, that night. He was sure that he was in love. He'd never known the feeling before, to love someone like this. It was completely new to him, so he wasn't sure if he could handle it. 

He'd have to tell Kirino about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. That was probably the worst chapter I've written so far. Sorry about that. I was practically half-asleep when I wrote this; I'd been sitting at the laptop for six hours. I was too lazy to make a title. Don't blame me. I'm sure we've all read shittier fanfics.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the sort of late update. Anyways, hope you like.

After that night, Sasuke and Naruto both sensed something was different between them. There was a kind of tension hanging in the air, Mizuchi observed, when the two walked together or were in the same room. Sexual tension, perhaps? Nah. They still talked, and laughed, and joked normally, but it was evident that there were many unsaid things underneath those words. 

Even Kirino realized it at one point, when she and Mizuchi were in the library for Kirino's lessons. "Mizu-neechan?" 

"Hmm? Is there something you don't understand?" Mizuchi asked. 

"Yeah. Why are Naruto-niisan and Sasuke-niisan acting weird? They were fine before," Kirino frowned. 

"Ah, so that's troubling you too, huh." Mizuchi thought for a bit. "I think Naruto and Sasuke just need a little time to figure things out." 

"Like what things?" 

"Like, their feelings. Pay attention, now," Mizuchi instructed, "when you grow up, you're going to lead this city, right?" 

"Yeah! Like Mizu-neechan!" Kirino agreed excitedly. "What do I have to do, huh? Tell me!"

"Well, if you're going to lead a city, you have to know how to solve problems between people. Do you want to help me solve Naruto and Sasuke's problem?" 

"Yeah. They're acting like awkward little kids. Aren't adults supposed to be wise or something?" 

Mizuchi chuckled, ruffling Kirino's hair. "Yeah, supposed to be." 

***** 

The next time Mizuchi saw Naruto, she made sure that Kirino's wishes were fulfilled. "Hey, Naruto," she greeted. "Do you have a couple minutes?" 

"Huh? Oh, sure! What's wrong?" Naruto asked anxiously. _Did she find out that I was the one who broke the porcelain vase in the hallway?_

"Nothing...actually, yes there is something wrong. Come into my office?" She opened the door behind her, revealing a study with a large desk in the center, and some bookshelves. There was a large window behind the desk, like the Hokage's office, offering a view of the garden Naruto and Sasuke had discovered a few days ago. "Sit down." She pointed at a chair near a wall. Naruto obeyed, a little nervous. 

Mizuchi stood in front of him, tall and a little threatening, in Naruto's point of view. She narrowed her eyes a little, still saying nothing. 

Finally she spoke. "Is there something going on between you and Sasuke?" 

Naruto didn't know how to answer. "Wh-what? What makes you think that, ya know? There's nothing--" 

"Not like that. I meant, what's wrong with you two? It doesn't seem like you're in sync these days. Are you hiding something from him?" Mizuchi asked. "Or is he hiding something from you?" 

"I don't know! He's so confusing lately, I don't know what to say to him, ya know? And I feel like I might slip at any time and accidentally tell him that I--" Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth, preventing him from continuing his outburst. He almost told her. 

"Tell him that you..." Mizuchi trailed off, realizing. "Ah. So that's what's bothering  _you._ But then what's Sasuke's problem?" she wondered, dismissing Naruto's almost-confession.

"That doesn't bother you?!" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "That I--" 

"No. It doesn't. I asked a question." Naruto tilted his head a little, then answered.

"I dunno what's wrong with him, but he's been a little jumpy whenever we're in our room, and after work or whatever he goes straight to sleep when he comes back," Naruto summarized, recalling the time Sasuke had practically flown across the room when Naruto had put a hand on his shoulder to ask him something, like he usually did. That time was...different, Naruto decided, because Sasuke never flinched when people did touch him, what with the 'oh I am such a stuck-up (but sexy) bastard Uchiha' act. 

"He's jumpy?" Mizuchi asked carefully, trying to figure out whether Sasuke was in the same situation as Naruto or the opposite. "What do you mean by jumpy, exactly?" 

"Um, I mean like, when I touch him he gets all shivery and stays away from me the entire day. That's pretty rude, ya know?" Naruto noted with a slight bitterness. Mizuchi stared at Naruto, not believing that he was  _actually_ that dense.  _Nobody_ was that dense. 

"And why do you think he's been 'jumpy', Naruto?" She pronounced the word slowly, wondering if he'd figure it out sooner or later. 

"Sasuke just doesn't like people touching him, ya know? He probably got sick of people touching him at all," Naruto guessed. Mizuchi sighed, and decided to answer him calmly and without revealing anything.

"Alright. Naruto, if you want to keep a healthy relationship with Sasuke, I suggest you get your shit together and talk things through like two normal people. I don't want Kirino coming into my office anymore screaming bloody murder because Naruto-niisan and Sasuke-niisan blew up half of the West Wing while sparring because they didn't feel like talking to each other. Natsuki can probably smell the tension between you. I don't mind my property being destroyed. That can always be replaced. But friendships like yours cannot. You can't let something completely stupid like this be the end of all normalcy between you two. Do you understand?"

Her words left no room for arguing. Not that Naruto could've argued; he knew she was right. 

"Yeah. I get it." Naruto stood up, now at eye level with Mizuchi. "Thanks! I don't think I've ever gotten lectured like this since I came here, ya know. Kirino picks up a lot from you!" Naruto grinned. 

"She probably does." Mizuchi turned and made her way towards her desk. 

"How do you manage such long hair?" Naruto couldn't help being impressed, as several of the girls he knew back home had long hair as well, but Mizuchi's hair was a record-breaking, floor-sweeping, thick curtain of black.

"It does it's own thing." She shrugged. 

"So, why's this place called Dragon City?" Naruto asked, looking out the window behind Mizuchi. 

"My ancestors built the city on land that dragons supposedly lived on hundreds of years before. I'm the last one left. Kirino will take over after my death," she replied in monotone, looking over some paperwork in her hands. "Or once I'm old and senile." 

"That's pretty cool, ya know. So what happened to your cl--" Naruto stopped when he realized it must be a delicate topic. After all, Sasuke's clan was, too, wiped out, and he didn't necessarily like talking about that. "So how do you protect your city from attacks and stuff? There must be enemies," Naruto decided to ask instead. 

"I know ninjutsu and some genjutsu. I was able to ward off the effects of the Infinite Tsukiyomi for a few hours, so maybe that explains something for you. Now I don't mean to be rude or anything, but since you don't seem to have anymore useful questions, I have some work to do..." 

"Oh yeah! Sorry, sorry, I'll leave now," Naruto waved at her as he left the office, laughing sheepishly. "Thanks a ton, ya know!" 

"Of course. And I'll need a replacement of that vase." 

***** 

Sasuke was sure that soon enough that he and Naruto would wear out their welcome. Mizuchi assured them that she didn't mind, but they did have other places to go, after all. Naruto still had stops to make, and Sasuke needed to leave as soon as possible. Not because he was getting tired of the city--quite the opposite, in fact, he enjoyed walks in the marketplace and parks--but he needed to get out of working with the Elders. It earned him plenty of money, no doubt, but the work was exhausting. Not to mention that there was too much repairing to do. The Elders really liked him, however. Sasuke had no idea why; he never talked much and always ended up doing less than what he was being paid to do. 

Naruto was almost in tears the day they left, but Kirino actually was. She clung to Naruto's arm, refusing to let go. "Take me with you! I wanna see Konoha and meet all your friends and pet Akamaru too!" Kirino wailed. 

"I wish I could, ya know!" Naruto told her, kneeling down and hugging her. He held her by the shoulders, and smiled at her. "But I promise I'll come visit again! I never go back on my word, ya know! And you gotta promise that someday, when you're all grown up and maybe even ruling here, you're gonna come to Konoha and see me as Hokage, all right?" Kirino nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. 

"I will! I promise I will!" She grinned, and then proceeded to throw herself at Sasuke. Mizuchi covered her mouth at Sasuke's stunned expression.

Sasuke had no idea how to react. He wasn't exactly great with kids or anything, so he wouldn't know what to do with a nine-year-old girl around his waist. So he sort of patted her on the back, which seemed to satisfy Kirino. She looked up at him, and said, "Sasuke-niisan has to visit with Natsuki too. Do you promise?" She stepped back and waited for his response. 

"Yeah. We will." He nodded, and Natsuki mewled from the floor next to him. She grinned. 

"Mizu-neechan, you say goodbye too!" Mizuchi laughed, and shook Naruto's hand first, then Sasuke's. 

"Come again. Remember, you always have a room here if you need a place to stay. Maybe next time there'll be only one bed," she snickered. Mizuchi knew that there was still something up between them, but she knew which boundaries not to cross. This was not one of them. It was definitely worth it when Naruto's and even Sasuke's faces went as red as Sasuke's beloved tomatoes.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Have a safe trip. And _you_ better not break anymore vases," she chuckled at an embarrassed Naruto. Then Mizuchi kind of ruffled his hair, just to see what kind of reaction what Sasuke would have. Instantly she saw his eyes narrow and he scowled, looking away. She moved her hand away, and placed it on her hip. "Alright, we won't keep you two too long. Do you know which way Sound is?" 

"Yeah, it's east of here, right?" Naruto tried to remember. 

"Northeast if you leave from the main gates. East if you use the gate behind the palace. Now hurry up, I can see Sasuke's itching to leave. Come on, now. Shoo!" She pushed the two out of the palace, Natsuki running after them. Kirino followed Mizuchi.

"Goodbye, Naruto-niisan! Bye, Sasuke-niisan!" Kirino called, as Naruto waved at both of them, walking backwards. Sasuke waved his arm without turning around as response. As the two faded from view into the busy square, Kirino tugged at Mizuchi's sleeve. "Are they gonna be alright, Mizu-neechan? Are they gonna get better?" 

"Yeah, they will," Mizuchi reassured the girl.

"How d'ya know?"

"Some things you don't know, Kirino." Mizuchi gazed into the distance, where Naruto and Sasuke had been. "Sometimes you need to believe that people will find their way back to each other, no matter what."

*****

Naruto was tired of this. Tired of the way that things had been between him and Sasuke now that they were finally on the road again, alone. They didn't talk at all unless necessary, and Sasuke refused to touch him. Mizuchi had been completely right about everything. they should talk this out, see what was wrong, and fix it. But they couldn't very well _talk_ if Sasuke wasn't willing to.  

One day, they were sitting in a clearing near a river, when Naruto suddenly got up. "Hey, jerkface. I'm taking a dip, alright? Be right back." 

"What?" Sasuke hadn't understood. 

"I'm going to take a dip. As in, go into the river. As in, take a bath. See ya." Sasuke nodded faintly, and Naruto ran off.  

Naruto was close enough for Sasuke to see him, but far enough for him not to notice Sasuke going _insane_ just inside the woods because as soon as he looked up, he saw Naruto and his perfect body in the water and his thoughts spun out of control, making his mouth dry and his pants tight. Thankfully Naruto was immersed in the water from the waist down, but it was still enough to make Sasuke go _insane_  and practically crawl back to the clearing so he wouldn't have to see that flawless torso with droplets of water dripping from golden hair onto creamy tan skin and tracing over every single curve of muscle...

God he could just die, he was going insane. He couldn't bear to have Naruto even touch him, it made him quiver and tingly all over. Not to mention excited. 

***** 

"Hey, d'ya wanna spar? Only taijutsu? I haven't done it in a while, 'cause Lee's always busy back home, ya know? So can we?" Naruto asked hopefully. He'd had the best idea of his life while he was taking a bath, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't--couldn't refuse. Uchihas never back down from a fight. Or something like that. 

"Hn. Sure." Naruto pumped his fists up and down. 

"Alright! Let's go!"

Once they arrived at the largest clearing they could find, Naruto took his stance in front of Sasuke with a look of determination on his face. He needed to make things right. And this was how he'd do it. 

They both attacked at the same time, jumping up and throwing a punch, Naruto catching Sasuke's fist. Sasuke suddenly heard a voice in his head, belonging to no other than Naruto.

_Hey. It's been a while since we talked here. Hasn't it...Sasuke?_

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he stood in the white room, watching Naruto as he smiled, while their bodies outside kept fighting. 

_The last time we talked here, you were telling me how badly you wanted to fuck yourself up. Heh._

_Why are we even here?_ Sasuke wondered.

_There's something I need to say to you. And maybe you need to say something to me too._

_Well then, spit it out,_ Sasuke thought impatiently. 

_I've been thinking about things, Sasuke. About me. And about you._

_And?_

_And I started wondering why I even care about you still._

 

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. 

_Why do I even bother with you? I could very well just ignore you and get on with my life, maybe I could even have stayed in Konoha to train to become a jonin and become Hokage. So why am I here with you, Sasuke? Why didn't I decide to travel on my own?_

Something inside Sasuke started to hurt. 

_The thing is, Sasuke, there's something Kirino helped me realize. Maybe I'm not supposed to be your friend. Maybe we're not supposed to have this kind of friendship. Because..._

Sasuke waited for his rejection, waited to be thrown away by the one person he cared about the most in this world, as his heart wrenched. 

_Because I love you, Sasuke._

_...What?_ Sasuke was dumbfounded. He must be imagining things.

 _I love you,_  Naruto repeated. _Not_ _just as a friend, but as something different. Something more? I don't know. All I know is that I don't think friends love each other how I love you. I don't know if you feel the same way...in fact, I'm almost sure you don't. But it's okay! I mean, I just want you to be happy._

_Naruto..._

_It's okay. If you want your distance, I'll be fine with that. And if you want to stay friends, I'd be fine with that too. That's just what's been on my mind lately, and I feel like I can finally get this off my chest this way._

_Naruto._

_Yeah?_

_What if I told you I wanted to be something more too?_ In his mind, Naruto chuckled.

_Well, in that case..._

Naruto blocked another punch that came from Sasuke's fist. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and pinned him against a tree.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, coiling his arm around Naruto's neck so he could pull Naruto closer and finally, finally, finally, finally kiss Naruto, parting his lips almost immediately so their tongues could meet. Naruto's hands tangled themselves into Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke's legs locked around Naruto with no intention of letting go.

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted, pulling away for air. He pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, squeezing his eyes shut, not sure if this was just another dream. 

"Idiot." Sasuke closed his eyes as well to stop the burning contented tears that suddenly threatened to fall. "Took you long enough."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. But I love reading comments. So make sure you comment.   
> I don't know whether you guys were expecting hardcore smut/yaoi or not but if you were, sorry to disappoint. There won't be anything too explicit. But definitely some references.   
> And LEAVE COMMENTS! Lots and lots of comments.


	10. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Naruto learn that Sasuke is extremely influenced by alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I didn't get to update yesterday. This might be a little long...basically Suigetsu being really interested in Sasuke's sex life. I told y'all there wouldn't be any smut but I never said I wouldn't talk about it XD  
> Anyhow, please excuse Sasuke's explicitness. I apologize on his behalf, as he is too wasted to do it on his own.  
> And also, sorry for the really nerdy chapter name. TMI: Too Much Information for anyone who doesn't know.

Being together just made everything feel so right, now. 

Sometimes Naruto would run his fingers through Sasuke's silky hair, and Sasuke would lean in closer so Naruto could hold him. Sometimes Sasuke would brush his lips over Naruto's whiskered cheeks, tickling the blonde and making him laugh. Sasuke smiled more nowadays, which always made Naruto happy. Natsuki had learned that it was best if she kept a distance away from the two, because she didn't find the racket they made in the forest appealing.

Sometimes they would go at it for hours, not caring whether it was Sasuke pinned on the ground or Naruto, they just screwed each others' brains out, till one of them gave in and collapsed, screaming their lover's name. 

Sometimes they wouldn't fuck, they would just roll around on the ground kissing because they were too tired from the last round or because Sasuke's ass was sore since Naruto could be especially rough, or because neither wanted to give in to the other. 

When Sasuke topped, Naruto felt like he still had some energy left, so while Sasuke was still recovering, he'd straddle the Uchiha and return the favor. Sometimes they went till morning, taking turns like that. 

Sasuke liked it better when Naruto topped, because the blonde had incredible stamina and could go for an entire day at a time.

But the only downside was that they would both probably be limping for the next century. 

***** 

When they finally arrived in Otogakure a little more than a week after leaving Dragon City, Naruto had no idea what to think. He had tensed a little, knowing that this was where Sasuke had spent what were supposed to be some of the best years of his life, but instead became some of the worst. Sasuke, on the other hand, was calm and quiet as usual. _Shouldn't he be the one freaking out, not me?!_ Naruto was surprised that this place didn't traumatize Sasuke. Or maybe it did, and he just wasn't showing it. 

"Hey, Sasuke?" he asked as they trudged through the village streets. 

"Hn." 

"Doesn't it bother you that we're here? Like, you did come here with...Orochimaru...right? And, you know..." Naruto's voice faded, not wanting to recollect  _those_ memories. 

"I'm over that. Aren't you?" Sasuke said plainly, like it wasn't tearing him up from the inside that  _this is where I screwed up, where I left him, where I went wrong._

Before Naruto could answer, a loud yell of "Sasuke!" cut him off. They both looked up to see three familiar-ish people coming in their direction. One was a red-haired girl with glasses, who looked way too happy to see them (or to see Sasuke). Naruto faintly remembered her from that time after the Kage Summit. On her right was a pale dude with white hair who looked like he was constantly scheming something, and a sharp-toothed grin. The last guy was really, really tall, with orange hair. Pretty quiet-looking. 

"Sas'ke! Long time no see, eh?" the man with white hair asked, grinning to reveal a mouth full of dangerously sharp-looking teeth. Naruto was slightly afraid of these people; even the redhead looked kind of threatening. So, he stepped behind Sasuke, peeking over the black-clad shoulder to look at the group.

"Who's your friend?" Juugo was slightly curious about the blond hiding behind Sasuke. _Isn't_ _this the guy Sasuke was flirting with in the war?_  

"Naruto, this is Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. They were...friends of mine," Sasuke said, not sure what else to call them. Simply 'teammates' didn't seem like enough.

"Wh-what do you mean 'were'? We're still friends, Sasuke!" the girl named Karin screeched, causing Naruto to step forward and take the three into actual consideration. Natsuki had slipped down from Sasuke's shoulder to sniff Juugo's cloak, seeming to like the man. Juugo squatted down to pet the cat. Animals seemed to like him, and the cat was no exception. 

"Naruto, huh? I don't think we've met before," Suigetsu said, sticking out a hand. "Hozuki Suigetsu."

Naruto shook the hand hesitantly, not sure what to make of the whole situation. These were people of Sasuke's past, the past Naruto didn't know about. How would these people treat him? How would he treat them? 

He decided that none of that mattered. Sasuke had changed, these people had changed, the entire goddamn world had changed, so maybe Naruto should too. He now shook Suigetsu's hand with more confidence, smiling widely and not letting go. Suigetsu nearly fell over with the force. "Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" he declared proudly. 

"Uzumaki?" Naruto let go of Suigetsu's hand, and looked over at Karin. He noticed something in greater detail: bright red hair. Like his mom's...

"Holy shit! Are we related?! That's awesome, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed, practically throwing his arms around the surprised woman and lifting her off the ground.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and frowned. This slight action did not go unnoticed by Suigetsu and Juugo, the former smirking while the latter raised an eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to have relatives! This is great! We can find out exactly how we're related now, right? This is great!" Naruto shouted, finally putting Karin down after squeezing her one last time. She adjusted her glasses, still dazed, and slightly blushing.

"Y-yeah, I mean..." she muttered. This Naruto guy...he was pretty nice. Not at all like Sasuke. She wondered how the two even got along, if they did.

"Well, we can't talk here in the middle of the road! Let's catch up back at the hideout," Suigetsu suggested, to which all of them agreed. 

***** 

"Hmm, Dragon City looked way cooler, ya know. But this is okay too," Naruto said matter-of-factly. He didn't exactly  _like_ the dimly lit hallways with snake-shaped candelabra on both sides, but he'd been to some of Orochimaru's even darker hideouts. This one was bright compared to the one he'd found Sasuke in the first time.

"You're not going to get master bedrooms and penthouses everywhere you go, usuratonkachi. Deal with it," Sasuke muttered. 

"So," Suigetsu started lightly, "is one bed fine with you--ow!" he cried as Karin smacked him behind the head. Sasuke sighed at the pair's antics beside them.

"What is it with all of our hosts and the bed jokes?! It's not even that funny, ya know!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms and pouting. Sasuke smirked. 

"Don't you think Mizuchi and Suigetsu would get along quite well, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. 

"Hmm, you're right, ya know...hey, are you saying we should hook 'em up or something?" 

"No, I don't think Mizuchi would like that at all," Sasuke murmured.

Natsuki kept walking alongside Juugo, and at one point he scooped her up and carried her. She purred in satisfaction. Karin led the way, not paying attention to any of their conversations.

"Who's this Mizuchi chick?" Suigetsu asked, leaning over. Naruto proceeded to diverge every last detail about their new friend to Suigetsu, from the length of her hair to her hatred for the color brown to the broken vase incident. "She was probably all over Sasuke, wasn't she?" Suigetsu guessed. 

"What? No, she wasn't," Naruto said, confused. "She didn't seem to like either of us at first, ya know!" 

"Seriously? A woman that isn't attracted to Uchiha Sasuke? That's interesting," Suigetsu said. "Are you sure? Like, is she a lesbian or something?" 

"No," Sasuke cut in. "She isn't. Just drop it." He was getting irritated now. Not every straight woman on earth had to be obsessed with him. Speaking of which... 

He wondered how much of a problem Karin would be. He scowled, thinking about the way Naruto had hugged her. Sure, the two were related, but that didn't mean they had to get so...close...he shuddered. Incest.

Maybe he really did have a jealousy complex.

***** 

The three had a very nice and big space that they shared inside the hideout, with a small kitchen, a living room and four bedrooms. Naruto actually liked this place; it was artificially lighted, but still bright with an inviting atmosphere. Karin and Juugo were in the kitchen, making dinner and chatting a little bit. Natsuki had followed Juugo there, and afterwards decided to explore her new surroundings, and disappeared. Suigetsu stayed with Sasuke and Naruto to show them to their room.

"You guys take the third room from the left. Juugo's room will be on your left, and mine is on your right. And we'll be having dinner in a few hours, so you can put your stuff down, get relaxed," Suigetsu told them. "And do whatever you want in the bedroom. Nobody's listening," he added with a sly smirk. Maybe that'd get on Sasuke's nerves for a little bit.

Sasuke groaned. He'd thought with Suigetsu's professional way of speaking earlier that the guy might've gotten a little more mature over the past year, but it didn't seem so.

Naruto, apparently, had the same level of maturity, and grinned. "Hey, Sasuke, that's not a bad idea. We have a couple hours, ya know..." The whiskered shinobi slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders, and both of them sauntered off towards the bedroom, leaving Suigetsu baffled. 

"Are they actually gonna...nah. He was probably joking," he muttered, unaware that they would probably need a new bed in that room after Naruto and Sasuke were gone. 

***** 

That night, Naruto and Karin and Juugo sat in the living room, playing shougi (which Naruto was surprisingly good at, because of the pointers Shikamaru insisted on giving him) and talking.

Naruto decided Juugo was a pretty okay guy. Scary and really quiet, but pretty okay. Juugo had seemed to taken a liking to Naruto as well, finding him very friendly and funny. A little dumb, but still less obnoxious than Suigetsu. Naruto and Karin found out they were cousins, and it was a source of great joy to find out that they did indeed have family. 

Suigetsu had other plans, however: he was going to do what everyone thought impossible.

He grabbed the bottle by the neck and two glasses, and boldly walked into Sasuke and Naruto's shared room.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, reading some really old and worn-out book. He flicked his eyes up from the pages to regard Suigetsu, before returning his eyes to the book.

"What do you want?" he asked in monotone. Natsuki was snuggled up next to him, purring as she slept. 

"Aw, c'mon, can't ya have some quality time with a friend?" Suigetsu pulled a chair (don't ask me where the chair came from) up next to the bed, placing the bottle and the glasses on the nightstand. "Where'd you get the book? We don't have libraries around here yet." 

"Something I picked up from our last stop," he answered. Then Sasuke sighed, and put the book down. "What do you want to talk about then?" he asked, looking over to Suigetsu next to him. He was trying to be a little more open with his friends, or at least the ones he still had, because Naruto had said something about his trust issues. 

"Ah, well, nothing much. Just thought you might want something to drink?" Suigetsu poured a glass of the liquid from the bottle, and offered it out to Sasuke. Sasuke took it, but not without watching Suigetsu drink his own glass first. Suigetsu wouldn't poison him, but he wouldn't put it above the man to drug him or something. He drank it down, noting the bittersweet taste. 

"What's in this?" Sasuke asked sharply. 

"Grape juice, dude. Calm your titties." Sasuke frowned at his language, but drank down the rest of the glass. "More?" Suigetsu poured a little more into Sasuke's cup, not taking too much for himself. He needed to stay sober so he could remember this.

After about five or six glasses, Suigetsu noticed Sasuke's eyes were halfway closed, but not from tiredness. His cheeks were faintly colored too. Suigetsu decided to ask him a random question that Sasuke wouldn't answer. "So. How's your sex life going for ya?" _Or should I say, lack of one?_

Suigetsu expected some smartass answer, like "None of your business," or "Shut up." Yes, classy indeed. 

But instead, Sasuke answered with a cheeky grin, "Definitely better than yours." Suigetsu was beyond surprised. And interested. Who was the (un)lucky girl? 

"Really? And what makes it so much better than mine?" Sasuke gulped down what must be his eighth glass by now.

"It's just great. You don't need to know the details," he responded. Still the bastard Uchiha, even when drunk, huh. "But I can tell you who it is." Sasuke's eyes were comically wide, gesturing for Suigetsu to come closer so he could whisper in the man's ear. Suigetsu leaned in. 

"It's..." Then Sasuke pulled away quickly, giggling. "I won't tell you. You have to guess," he said, shaking his head and smirking drunkenly. 

"Alright. Is it the pink-haired chick from Konoha? Sakura?" Sasuke shook his head again. "Um...the other chick from Konoha? Tiny, shy, black hair? Hinata, was her name?" 

"Who's that?" Sasuke looked genuinely confused. 

"Never mind. Um...what other girls do you know...oh God, don't tell me it's Karin!" Sasuke visibly cringed. 

"No! I haven't even  _been_ around Karin for the past year you weirdo!" Sasuke shouted, smacking Suigetsu across the face with a pillow from behind him. Natsuki woke up with a start, and fled the room.

"Alright, alright," Suigetsu muttered, rubbing his jaw. "So you must have hooked up with a guy. Definitely a guy then."

Sasuke shrugged, looking away, but Suigetsu saw a smirk on his face. "It  _is_ a guy! Okay, is it...holy shit! Holy fucking shit!" he shouted when it hit him. "You're with Naruto?! You're with Naruto! I knew it! I should've guessed it!" Suigetsu screeched excitedly. "Oh my God, I have to tell Karin and Juugo and everybody!" 

"We already heard," Juugo said from the doorway, sighing. "Your shouting isn't very subtle." Karin was next to him, with Naruto standing behind her grinning apologetically. 

Karin wasn't about to show it, but she was very happy for them. She hadn't fully gotten over Sasuke, but she was glad he had found someone to make him happy. That wasn't going to stop her fangirl side, however. "You two..." she muttered. They were really, really hot together. And she wondered who topped...

Juugo wasn't at all surprised. He'd had a feeling Sasuke was overly fond of Naruto, seeing as he actually put up with the blonde. And he also had a feeling Sasuke was one hundred percent gay. As usual, Juugo was right. "You two are a nice couple," he offered, not sure what else to say. 

"Narutooooooooo," Sasuke whined, rolling around on the bed, "I miss youuuuuuuu! I'm cold!" Karin and Juugo flinched at Sasuke's childish actions. 

Naruto was freaked out. He walked slowly over to the bed. "Um, Sasuke, I'm right--oof!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and yanked him down onto the bed. "Sasuke, are you--"

"Hmm, do you wanna do it or should I? I don't mind being an exhibitionist sometimes," Sasuke purred, crawling on top of Naruto. The three ex-Taka members watched with wide eyes, not sure whether to make a run for it or stay to make sure nobody got hurt. "You can top, then. After all, you need to pay me back for what we did before dinner..." 

"Suigetsu, what the hell did you do to him?!" Naruto scrambled up to a sitting position, so his back hit the headboard. Sasuke followed his actions, slithering up so his body was pressed against Naruto's. 

"Uh, well, I might've gotten him a tad bit drunk," Suigetsu chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he backed up from the bed, knocking over his chair as he stood up. "I mean, I just asked him how his sex life was, and--" 

"Well, now that Naruto is here, I guess I can tell you," Sasuke interrupted, eyes flickering from Juugo and Karin to Suigetsu to the poor blonde being sexually assaulted in front of him. "Sex is great. I don't know why people do anything else. And Naruto gives the best blowjobs," Sasuke slurred. "I don't know whether I like fucking his ass better or his mouth--mmf!" A tan hand was covering his mouth, not allowing him to continue. 

Naruto's face was red from anger and embarrassment. "Sasuke, shut the hell up!" he hissed. That was way too much information.

The three others standing in the room all had different takes on the information Sasuke had just revealed. Suigetsu cackled like a madman as he left the room, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. 

Karin adjusted her glasses, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Then she bolted from the doorway, screaming her head off about 'perverts, all men are perverts!'

Juugo was the last to leave. He didn't really react, just blinked slowly and shut the door behind him as he left the couple in their room. 

"Finally alone, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke said in a low voice, making himself comfortable on Naruto's lap. Naruto gulped, a little bit afraid of whatever had happened to Sasuke, but it was one hell of a turn on. 

"Sasuke...you're going to regret this tomorrow morning, ya know..." he muttered, flipping their positions so he was on top of Sasuke now. Sasuke smirked, and tugged his head down so their lips could meet. 

After recovering from his laughter and drinking some water, Suigetsu was about to open the door to their guests' room to apologize, but stopped short when he heard the high-pitched moans and cries from the other side of the door. Suigetsu was disturbed at the mental image the sounds made, and had a feeling he and Juugo wouldn't get much sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't suck too bad...  
> Remember, comments! Comments comments comments comments comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes up and is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a follow-up to when Sasuke wakes up. I would be a terrible person if there wasn't.  
> Enjoy!

Sasuke woke the next morning in comfortable and familiar surroundings--Naruto's strong, tan arms, a slightly less comfortable sting in his lower back, and covered in hickeys from his neck to his stomach. But what was _not_ familiar was the intense pounding in his head. He rubbed his aching temples with his only hand.

"Ugh," he groaned loudly enough to wake Naruto behind him. Blue eyes opened slowly, and then flew open as Naruto shot up to a sitting position and stared at Sasuke. 

"Sa-Sasuke? You don't remember what happened last night, right?" Naruto asked nervously, flicking his eyes from Sasuke to the door and back. 

"Last...night..." murmured Sasuke as he rolled over slowly to face Naruto. His eyes trailed over Naruto's worried face, then down his neck and collarbone, which was covered in vicious hickeys that Sasuke didn't remember leaving... 

Until he saw the bottle on the nightstand behind Naruto, which Suigetsu had forgotten to take back last night. And then everything came flooding back to him, from drinking 'grape juice' with Suigetsu and then having violent sex afterwards, and he groaned even louder than before. 

"That idiot...I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him..." he muttered, sitting up as well and then rethinking it when the sudden movement made his head hurt even more. He winced, and then fell back onto the bed. Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry. You can sleep it off, ya know," he suggested, laying back down to rest his head on Sasuke's left shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke, didn't you know it was alcohol when you drank it?" 

"No. Suigetsu told me it was grape juice. I can't believe I listened to him." Sasuke turned to his left so Naruto's head leaned on his chest, and closed his eyes. 

Naruto snickered. "Grape juice? Really? I thought you were smart or something?" Sasuke lightly slapped the back of Naruto's head without opening his eyes.

"Hey, it's not like he did anything to hurt you, and you didn't really do much either. It just turns out you're a horny drunk," Naruto shrugged, and rolled out of the bed to change back into his clothes. 

Sasuke immediately missed the warmth and reached out to pull him back, but his hand only found the blankets. "Kill him for me, will you?" he grunted. Naruto looked up, smiling. He slipped into his shirt, and then pounced back onto Sasuke, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Aw, I should've known! Shashke-chan is upset!" Naruto cooed, pinching and squeezing both of Sasuke's reddening cheeks. "His Uchiha pride has been damaged, ya know! What can we do to fix that?" Naruto's hands cupped Sasuke's face, which was now completely red from...anger. Of course it was anger. Uchihas do not get embarrassed. 

"Usuratonkachi, what are you doing?!" Sasuke smashed his hand into Naruto's face, pushing it away. Naruto instinctively licked the hand, causing Sasuke to pull it away. "That's disgusting," Sasuke muttered, wiping his hand on the blankets. The blonde crashed onto the bed beside him. 

"I'll talk to him for ya," Naruto assured the obviously flustered Uchiha next to him. Sasuke looked away. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do that."

Naruto brushed the long black bangs away from Sasuke's face and kissed his forehead lightly. "Love you. Good night," he whispered, before rolling out of the bed again and making his way towards the door. 

Sasuke, unknown to all, buried his face in his pillows to hide the stupid smile that formed on his face after Naruto left. 

***** 

"Good _morning_ ," Suigetsu spat. "Did you two have fun last night? It sure sounded like it." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he ate his cup ramen.

"Actually, yeah, we did. And it's all thanks to you, ya know!" Naruto flashed a brilliant smile in Suigetsu's direction. "And now Sasuke wants to kill you, but I'm sure he can forgive you. You better apologize, 'cause he's gonna Chidori your ass next time he sees you if you don't," Naruto said seriously. Then he smiled again. "Thanks for the ramen. You didn't have to, ya know!" 

"Sure, whatever," Suigetsu muttered. The bags under his eyes were almost as dark as Gaara's, because he'd been kept awake by Sasuke's screaming all night. He was just surprised Juugo didn't go super-psycho on them.  

As if on cue, Juugo walked into the kitchen, looking the same as ever. Suigetsu was pissed. 

"Oi, Juugo! How the hell did you sleep last night, huh?! Aren't you exhausted?!" Juugo blinked. 

"No." Suigetsu nearly pulled his hair out. Naruto chuckled, and stuffed some more ramen in his mouth. Then he took a sip of his milk, watching Suigetsu.

"Didn't you hear the noise these two were making?! Sasuke screams like a girl! How did you not hear it?!" he shrieked, grabbing Juugo by the collar, even though the orange-haired man was far taller than him. 

"I slept on the couch." Naruto burst out laughing, nearly choking on his ramen.

Suigetsu dropped his hands from Juugo's cloak, and ran back to his room bawling. Karin ambled in, yawning as Suigetsu ran past her. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, opening the refrigerator. 

"I dunno," Naruto said, shrugging. "Sleep deprived."

At that moment, Sasuke decided to make an entrance by slamming open the door to their room, Sharingan spinning. 

"S-Sasuke?...What's wrong?" Naruto asked cautiously. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Where is he?" he gritted out. Karin nearly dropped her eggs when she felt the killing intent coming off of the man in dark waves. Juugo tilted his head, and nodded towards Suigetsu's room. Sasuke nodded stiffly, and stalked towards the door next to him, shutting it behind him.

"Juugo...I don't think that was a good idea..." Karin said. Juugo shrugged. 

"He had it coming--" Juugo was cut off by the shrieks coming from Suigetsu's room. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You don't scream like a girl! I take it back! I take it all back! Just stop! Make it stop!" Suigetsu howled. Karin covered her ears, grimacing. That was girlier than any scream she'd ever heard. Juugo contemplated whether Suigetsu's shrieking was high-pitched enough to shatter glass. 

Naruto scrambled off his chair and ran towards the room and opened the door, fearing for Suigetsu's life. 

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke had Suigetsu on his knees in front of him, clawing at his ears as he screamed apologies. Sasuke shrugged. 

"Just a genjutsu dream." 

"Of?" 

"Now that would be telling." Sasuke smirked. "Let's just say that he won't be getting much sleep for the next few days." 

***** 

Sasuke had no idea how he'd gotten himself into this situation, with Naruto's head in his lap and being asked the most difficult question he'd ever have to answer. 

"Do you really need to know the answer?" Sasuke asked doubtfully. Naruto nodded firmly.

"Of course I do, ya know. I say it all the time, and I was the one to tell you I loved you in the first place. So I want to hear you say it," Naruto said. "But...I heard somewhere that...when an Uchiha feels something, like love or hate or anything, then it's always really intense and extreme and focused on one thing or person. Is that true, Sasuke?" he asked quietly, not sure if Sasuke would want to answer or get angry and smash his head in. 

But Sasuke nodded slowly, thoughtfully, and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Yeah. It's true." 

"So do you love me?"

Sasuke flinched at the question, but nodded quickly, then looking everywhere that wasn't Naruto.

"Okay, so if you love me, then you probably feel that really intensely then, right? Like, all that corny shit about how 'you'll never love me as much as I love you', and getting revenge on anybody that hurts me or tries to touch me, and sacrificing your life for me, and since you're such a cold ice princess bastard, you won't ever be able to say it to my face because you'd rather die than have anybody find out you own a plush toy that looks like me--" At that Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead hard. 

"I do  _not_ have one of those ridiculous things. I'd rather die than actually own one," Sasuke argued. 

"Ouch, and yeah, sure. I totally found the one you hid in the first-aid kit, ya know." Naruto grinned, sitting up. Sasuke cringed. 

"Idiot! What were you doing with the first aid kit?! You don't even need first aid kits, doesn't Kyuubi heal you?!" Sasuke was arguing just to hide the fact that he had, indeed, bought a plush toy that looked like Naruto at one of their stops that had appreciated Naruto's heroism far too much. 

"Ha! Caught you red-handed! I was gonna get new bandages for my arm, and I found it underneath the bandages!" Naruto was laughing now. Sasuke thought he'd hidden the cursed thing well enough...

"Shut the hell up. It's not even that funny," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto's laughter died down, and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and nuzzled the pale neck from behind. 

 "Yeah, yeah. You're embarrassed again, I get it." Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke. "Love you too, you cold ice princess bastard." Sasuke turned away from Naruto. 

"You know, Uchihas also feel intense hunger," Sasuke grunted. "When's dinner?" He climbed off the bed and stretched.

"Right now, actually," Suigetsu said, crossing his arms as he walked in through the doorway. He looked like a housewife, wearing a pink apron and a frying pan in his hand. "Come on. I made all of your favorites, Sasuke, so you had damn better appreciate it," he said, shooting a dirty look in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke shrugged. 

Naruto decided that the two had fought enough for today, so he threw an arm around Sasuke and one around Suigetsu, grinning. "Alright! What's on the menu, then? Lots of tomatoes, right?" 

Suigetsu harrumphed, and started to grudgingly list out the dishes he'd made. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was smiling away when he heard that there was, indeed, ramen for dinner as well. Sasuke smiled as well, just a tiny bit. He'd be damned if there wasn't any tomato soup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a super shitty ending. But since I like tomato soup, I guess it can work.  
> Hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto continue on their journey as it comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have nothing to say here for once.   
>  Hope you like.

They left Sound after about a week. Karin pulled Naruto aside and made him promise to take care of Sasuke, which Naruto vowed to do on his life. 

Naruto had only one more stop to make. He didn't tell this to Sasuke, however, because he was less than happy that his trip ended months earlier than he'd expected. So he kept quiet about it. But after that stop was finished, a sense of longing started to tear at him. He wished he could stay for longer with Sasuke. Of course he missed Konoha and his friends as well, but nothing would be right without Sasuke there by his side. 

Sasuke took notice of Naruto's uncharacteristic silence rather quickly. He knew the blonde too well. He would usually chatter on and on about how snooty the village leaders were, but after this stop, he was quiet. 

"What's wrong? You're quieter than usual." Naruto looked up sharply, as if he'd been distracted by his own thoughts. He gave a weak smile. 

"Nothing's wrong, ya know! I'm just...hungry. That's all!" Natsuki growled slightly. Sasuke glanced down at the cat walking beside them. 

"That was your last stop, wasn't it?" By the way Naruto avoided his eyes and laughed nervously, Sasuke could tell his hunch had been right. 

"What? No, of course not. There's still a few more..." 

"You've always been a terrible liar." Sasuke smirked. "So what if that was your last stop?" 

"Huh? What do you--" 

"I'm saying, you took six months off from your shinobi duties in Konoha, right? It's only been four months since you left. You still have two months until you have to return." Sasuke paused. "Unless...you want to go back already..." he mumbled, unsure if Naruto wanted to stay with him or go back to his friends. After all, even if Sasuke had no reasons to go back, Naruto did. 

"Are you kidding me?! I'm staying for as long as I can with you, ya know!" Naruto declared confidently. Sasuke felt a sudden lightness in his chest. Happiness? "And I know where we're going now! Come on, it's not far from here, ya know!" 

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand, clutching it tightly and grinning. Sasuke's cold hand was immediately warmed. He gave a gentle squeeze back before Naruto pulled him along through the forest. "C'mon, faster! We're almost there!"

***** 

Sasuke knew there was a reason that this path reminded him of something. The air became mistier as they walked through the thinning forest, and Naruto became more and more excited. 

Finally they reached it. The Great Naruto Bridge. 

"Would ya look at that, Sasuke?! They named a whole bridge after me! Isn't that great? Come on, come on, Old Man Tazuna lives here, remember? Come on!" Sasuke remembered coming here with Suigetsu to retrieve the Executioner's Blade, and nodded event though Naruto was too excited to notice.

Sasuke was dragged across the bridge as the memories came back to him. The first time he and Naruto had ever worked together, and...well...some more embarrassing things that he'd rather Naruto not mention. 

"Naruto, slow down. They're not going anywhere," Sasuke said. Naruto stopped running, but didn't let go of Sasuke's hand as he walked faster towards the small hut. 

"Oi! Inari! Old Man Tazuna! It's me, Naruto! Open up!" Naruto hollered, banging on the door. Sasuke sighed. 

"Naruto, it's not polite to yell at someone like that," he scolded quietly. Naruto either didn't hear or didn't care and kept thumping the door loudly. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Who the hell--" An old man opened the door, rubbing his eyes before placing on glasses to squint at the two in front of him, and then he gasps. "Naruto! And Sasuke! You're here?" 

"That's right! Remember, you wanted to say hi to Sasuke? We came to visit 'cause we were close by!" Naruto responded cheerfully. Tazuna was no longer looking at  _them,_ but instead staring down at their still-joined hands. Naruto moved to let go of Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke did not. Naruto understood, and gripped the pale hand tighter. Tazuna seemed to get the message, and smiled at them, but his eyes were full of questions. 

"Come in, come in. We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" 

***** 

They left Wave Country after a few days, and Naruto decided that they should visit Gaara, all the way in the Hidden Sand, all the way across the Land of Fire. Meaning two weeks' journey. Sasuke immediately disagreed. He wasn't exactly friendly with the Kazekage, he tried to argue, but Naruto simply stated that they could take this chance to get to know each other better. Reluctantly, Sasuke agreed, but the real reason he didn't want to go was because he knew Gaara and Naruto were very good friends. Very, very good friends. 

When they did arrive in Suna, the guards at the gates welcomed Naruto with open arms, but Sasuke less so. Understandable. The people in the village murmured things about the heroes of the war among themselves and about Uchiha Sasuke as they trudged through the sandy streets towards the Kazekage's tower. 

They knocked at the door of Gaara's office. When it wasn't answered immediately, the two got bored and started a game of...tonsil tennis on the Kazekage's door. 

When Gaara opened the door, Sasuke toppled over onto Naruto, straddling him in an almost painful position. Gaara stared at the grown men lying on the floor practically wrestling with each other for about two seconds, before coming back to his senses and seizing the Uchiha by the collar and pinning him against the wall harshly. 

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha? You better have an explanation if you were thinking about hurting him," he growled bitterly. Sasuke was taller than him, but that didn't make the Kazekage any less terrifying. Sasuke swallowed, and raised his arm to defend himself. 

"G-Gaara! Sasuke wasn't doing anything to me, ya know!" Naruto said, standing and gently pushing the redhead off of Sasuke. "He wouldn't hurt me." 

Gaara backed off of Sasuke, taking notice of little things in Naruto's posture: his arms raised up defensively in front of the dark haired man, and the protectiveness in his stance hidden behind reassuring grins. 

"Oh. So then what were you doing?" Gaara asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed unable to answer, as Naruto's cheeks were too red and Sasuke didn't seem to care enough to explain, as he was busy dusting himself off. There was now a Sasuke-shaped dent in the wall.

"Well--we were--um, nothing really, just, um..." 

"They were making out, obviously," announced a female voice from behind them. Naruto turned to see Temari smirking in the doorway with her arms crossed. Sasuke glanced up and groaned, knowing that the woman liked to cause trouble wherever she was. 

Gaara was hardly shocked, more like puzzled. "I'm sure you didn't come all the way to Suna just to make out on my door." Naruto shook his head fiercely, blonde hair flying, probably just to shake away the blush on his face. 

"No, of course not! Me and Sasuke just wanted to come and hang!" Naruto paused. "Well,  _I_ just wanted to come and hang. Sasuke came because he doesn't want to go anywhere without me," giggled the blonde, making Temari's smirk even wider and Sasuke to pinch the bridge of his nose and look away. 

Gaara nodded. "Okay. We can 'hang', then, if that's what you want." 

"Soo...no homophobic hate or anything?" Naruto asked nervously, wringing his hands together. Gaara shook his head. 

"Of course not." Naruto sighed in relief. "But I am still new at this 'hang' thing. Perhaps you can teach me?" Gaara inquired, making Temari and Naruto laugh out loud. Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow, and looked away. 

"Sure thing, Gaara. I'll teach you." Naruto put an arm around the shorter man, and smiled. 

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at the mention of his name from the Kazekage's mouth.

"If you ever do hurt Naruto, rest assured that you will be skinned alive."

***** 

They returned to Konoha a month later than they were supposed to. It was late February when they finally spotted the gates, where Izumo and Kotetsu eagerly awaited their arrival--well, Naruto's arrival, at least. They were more than surprised when they saw Sasuke walking alongside the village hero, smiling at the man next to him as Naruto jabbered on and on about what they'd do when they finally reached home. 

"And we're definitely going to Ichiraku's! And, and! We have to meet up with everyone and catch up on what's been going on around here! Oh, hey! Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" Naruto waved at the chunin and grinned, then turned back to Sasuke and continued babbling, while Sasuke listened somewhat patiently. 

Kotetsu mumbled to Izumo, "Don't they seem closer than before? Like, more intimate?" 

Izumo snorted. " _More_ intimate? Impossible." 

***** 

Naruto had run off to the Hokage's tower to report to Kakashi about his mission, leaving Sasuke with Shikamaru outside the office. Neither of the two were willing to speak, until surprisingly, Sasuke broke the silence, asking, "What's happened in the village lately?" 

Shikamaru shrugged, slightly surprised that the Uchiha had tried to start up a conversation. "Nothing much. Since Naruto left, everything's been pretty boring." Sasuke nodded.

But what Shikamaru failed to mention was that since Sakura returned, there had been rumors that Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship because of Sakura's description of her time with them to Ino. He snickered, causing Sasuke to look sharply his way. 

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Shikamaru kept chuckling, till it turned into full-blown laughter. Sasuke refused to show his confusion, but continued to glare at the class genius as his laughter died down. 

"Heh." Shikamaru wiped his eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks, Sasuke." He clapped the man on the back. "So, is it true?" 

"Is what true?" 

"You and Naruto." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin, but restrained himself. His eyes flickered to inspect the wall, suddenly very interesting, and said nothing. Shikamaru shook his head. "I should've known." 

Naruto came bursting into the hallway, slamming the door of the office shut behind him. "Shikamaru! Where is everyone? We gotta go to Ichiraku and catch up, ya know!" Naruto hooked his arm with Sasuke's, and pranced away with Sasuke protesting behind him. Shikamaru sighed, and followed them to Ichiraku's. 

***** 

Their entire class was there. Every single one of them. Even Tenten and Lee showed up. Sasuke retreated to one corner of the now cramped ramen shop, along with Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata. The rest of their friends--Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Choji and Kiba were all surrounding Naruto, laughing and talking while Sasuke and his group remained quiet, like the introverts they were. 

"So, Naruto, how is he in bed? Huh?" Ino asked excitedly. Sakura punched Ino's shoulder, not hard enough to be painful though. 

"Ino! You don't ask those kinds of questions!" Sakura scolded, blushing a little. 

"C'mon, I bet he's super serious and everything," Ino pressed. Naruto grinned, slurping down more ramen. 

"Nope. He's a total pervert," he told them, making everyone go silent, then burst out into more laughter. "I'm serious, ya know!" Naruto giggled. "He is!" 

"What the hell are they talking about?" Shikamaru wondered aloud, yawning. Hinata was blushing a furious scarlet color, as she was sitting closest to the loud group. Sasuke shrugged a little, deciding it was better for his pride if he didn't find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was terrible. leave comments!


	13. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, my friends, is the last chapter. Unless you want a bonus chapter of Sasuke and Naruto's lives after Naruto becomes Hokage. In that case, I'm screwed.  
> lol jk jk just enjoy.  
> And tell me what you loved about it. Thanks!

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily, and found bronze arms wrapped around his waist and a blonde head on his chest. He shifted slightly on Naruto's small bed, originally made for one, but they'd managed to fit them both in it. 

"Naruto, wake up," he said, shaking Naruto by the shoulder. Naruto pressed his forehead to Sasuke's collarbone, eyes still closed. 

"Five more minutes," he murmured sleepily. He tightened his grip on Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed, ruffling blonde locks. He'd learned that Naruto could be a little clingy in the mornings. 

"Naruto, I'm leaving today," he reminded him. "If you don't get up now I won't treat you to ramen before I leave and you'll never see me again." 

At that, Naruto practically flew out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, shouting, "Wait! I'm awake now! I'm coming, ya know!" Sasuke chuckled, and sat up. 

"I'm waiting, usuratonkachi." 

***** 

"Do you have to go? You can stay here, with me, ya know," Naruto said. They stood in front of the gates they'd walked through just a couple weeks ago. Sasuke was leaving to continue on his journey. 

"You know I don't really have a place here anymore. I'll still come and visit sometimes," Sasuke assured him. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, and kicked at the dirt. He was still upset that Sasuke had to leave. "Naruto?" 

"Yeah, okay," he muttered unhappily. Sasuke smiled, and brushed his hand over Naruto's whiskered cheek. 

"You know..." He leaned in to whisper against Naruto's lips. "I'm really glad I met you too." Naruto glanced up sharply, recognizing his meaning, and was about to say something in return, but Sasuke didn't let him as he pressed his lips to Naruto's own. 

And then he was gone, leaving no trace that he'd ever been there except for Naruto's reddened lips. 

"I didn't know that best friends are supposed to shove their tongues down each other's throats," a lazy voice observed from behind Naruto. Naruto whipped his head around to face his former teacher, whose smile was hidden underneath his mask. 

"Kakashi-sensei--I--what--what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the silver-haired man. Kakashi raised his hands up in surrender. 

"Maa, maa, I wanted to say goodbye to Sasuke as well, but it seems he left before I could. Well, he did give me quite the show instead," he said cheerfully. Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth in a daze. 

"He really wasn't lying about being an exhibitionist..." he mumbled.  

***** 

It had been too long. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto for too long. They kept in touch through the messages he sent through his hawk, but it wasn't the same as hearing Naruto's voice, or watching his lips curve into a smile. It had been nearly a year, and Sasuke couldn't bear to think of another night spent alone. He didn't want to wait anymore.

So he finally arrived at Naruto's door, knocked, and waited. 

After a few minutes, a man who was walking across the street noticed Sasuke standing at Naruto's door expectantly. "He isn't home! He went on a mission! Come back after a week or two!" the man shouted up to him. Sasuke glanced down at the man, and scowled. 

"I see." His good mood from earlier had been ruined. Of course it wasn't the passerby's fault, but Sasuke needed _somebody_ to scowl at. The poor man was given the fright of his life when he saw the dangerous Uchiha eyes glaring at him, and fled the scene as quickly as possible. 

Great. Sasuke's entire journey to Konoha was pointless. He should've asked Naruto earlier if he'd be home. Natsuki pawed at his cloak, mewling questioningly. His features softened, and he lifted the cat onto his shoulder. She nuzzled his ear, as if to ask if something was wrong. He shook his head, as if to answer. 

So he left the village. It seemed that he'd have to keep waiting. 

***** 

Two years. Two years had gone by and Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke's face, for two years. He hadn't touched Sasuke for two years. He hadn't spoken a word to Sasuke for two years. The letters were never the same. Sasuke was always so formal when he wrote, he seemed like a completely different person from the Sasuke that Naruto _knew_ was a closet pervert and smiled at the most random times and was secretly ticklish. 

So Naruto tied on his forehead protector and marched with full confidence to the Hokage's tower. He didn't want to wait anymore. Naruto was going to see Sasuke, and he was going to screw Sasuke's brains out the first chance he got. 

Slamming the door of the office open, he was prepared to break out into a speech on why he needed a vacation, but Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, and Sakura were already in there. They turned around to see who it was, and Kakashi simply grinned behind his mask and said, "Naruto!" he greeted casually. "We were just about to call you. We have an A-rank mission that needs to be carried out in Grass Country. You four--" he nodded towards Sakura, Lee, Sai and Naruto--"are going to be carrying it out. Understand?" 

"But Kakashi-sensei! I came to ask for a vacation!" Naruto cried in protest. "I think I deserve it, ya know!" 

"Yes, but we have you booked for several missions from now on. You know your skill is much needed to carry out certain operations," Kakashi reminded him gently. "You can take a vacation when you don't have work to do." 

Naruto sighed. He'd been in such a good mood before... 

"Alright, then. I guess I can't argue," he murmured. Sakura frowned in sympathy for her friend. _He must miss him a lot._  

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Lee asked worriedly. He sensed something wrong with the usually hyperactive ninja. 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Naruto looked up, smiling tiredly. "What are the mission details?" 

Naruto went on mission after mission, growing more and more unhappy as he found less and less time to take off. So he continued to wait. It was all he could do. 

***** 

They feared that after so long without each other, things might be different. They'd be awkward and not know what to say, not remember what was special about the other, but it was nothing like that. 

After two years, their love had only grown stronger. Finally in Konoha at the same time, they decided to throw a birthday party for Sakura at her house.

After such a long time apart, they couldn't leave each other's sides. Though when Kiba tried to point this out to them, they denied it and Kiba laughed. Akamaru and Natsuki got along quite well, for a cat and a dog, anyways. Natsuki sat atop Akamaru's head proudly, riding on his back. It irritated Kiba slightly, but he put up with her. 

Sakura noted Sasuke and Naruto talking quietly in a corner. She tilted her head, and boldly made her way over to them. 

"Sasuke-kun. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sasuke nodded slowly. Naruto seemed to understand that she meant 'alone', so he wandered off to chat with Lee. Sasuke watched Sakura for a minute. 

"What do you need to talk about?" he finally asked. He hoped it didn't seem too harsh. 

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was taken by surprise at the tone of her voice. Serious.  

"What do you mean?" 

"What are you doing?" she repeated, crossing her arms. "What's taking you so long? Do you even realize what you have?" She gestured towards Naruto, who had been joined by several others by the refreshments table. "Sasuke-kun, are you happy with Naruto?" 

"Of course I am. Why else would I--" he was cut off by Sakura asking the same question again. 

"What are you doing, then?" She shook her head. "Why haven't you realized it?" Sasuke was utterly confused, more so than he had been in a long time. He had no fucking idea what she was talking about. 

"Sakura, what are you saying? Be more direct," he said, but she sighed and uncrossed her arms. 

"You don't even know what you have, do you?" Sakura looked him in the eye, unimpressed and slightly reprimanding. "Take the chances that you have, Sasuke-kun. Some of us don't get one." 

He was stricken with guilt by the stiff and saddened smile she sent him over her shoulder, before she disappeared into the crowd of people wishing her a happy birthday.

He'd definitely understood that last part. 

"Sasuke? What happened?" Naruto had come back with two glasses of water. He handed one to Sasuke, who drank it all in one gulp gratefully. "Um, Sasuke?" 

"Nothing." He placed the glass on the counter next to him. Maybe he'd understand what she'd meant some day. For now, he was with Naruto. He didn't have to wait anymore, did he? 

But the very next day Naruto received another months-long mission. Sasuke woke up alone. Naruto had been summoned early in the morning, leaving nothing but a note. Sasuke nearly Amaterasu-ed the fucking thing when he found it. He growled and ripped it up, then threw the pieces out the window. 

He understood now what Sakura had meant. He  _was_ still waiting, after all. 

He left Konoha the minute he'd said goodbye to Sakura, who was on her way to the hospital. She gave him a funny look, seeming to sense the anger coming off the man, but said nothing and wished him good luck on his trip. He stormed off to the gates. Sasuke's only reason for returning to Konoha in the first place was gone, so he had no need to linger. 

And he wouldn't be  _waiting_ in Konoha. He knew _exactly_ what he was waiting for now. 

***** 

He stood in front of these huge, familiar gates, just as shiny as they had been three years ago. He didn't know what he was waiting for  _here,_ but he had a feeling it wouldn't take too long. 

And sure enough, Mizuchi's tall figure appeared in front of him. He knew better than to attack now, so he simply stated, "Do I still have a room here?" 

Mizuchi raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Welcome back." 

When they arrived back at the palace, Kirino was waiting excitedly. "Sasuke-niisan!" she shouted, and ran to hug him, but then stopped. She cleared her throat, and stuck out a hand instead. "Um, it's great to have you back," she said formally, trying to hide her excitement.

Mizuchi laughed. Sasuke shook Kirino's hand carefully, noticing that she looked much older now. Her white hair had grown longer, halfway down her back, and her features were more defined. But her brown eyes still shone with a childish eagerness.

Then he shook his head, and bent down to pull her into a hug.

"Wha--"  Kirino let out a little noise of surprise, before grinning and returning the hug wholeheartedly. 

"How old are you now?" Sasuke asked, holding her by the shoulder at arm's length. "You can't be so old as to be so formal." 

"I'm twelve now," she informed him."Mizu-neechan said to shake a guest's hand. So I shook your hand," she explained. 

"That's for people you don't know," Sasuke said, and allowed Natsuki to leap off his shoulder. 

"Tsuki!" Kirino chased after the cat excitedly, and Sasuke watched them go. 

"I see you've gained a more inviting aura over the years," observed Mizuchi. "I'll be in my library, if you want to explain why you're here  _alone_." She raised an eyebrow again.

She'd emphasized the 'alone' part, Sasuke noted. She handed him a key, which he knew was for his room, and disappeared to her library. He vaguely remembered where their room had been, so he turned into the right hallway and eventually found it. 

Sitting there on the bed, he remembered all the things that had occurred in that room. And then he rediscovered the garden, and sat on the same bench, watching as the sun began to dip over the horizon, casting an orange glow on the trees and flowerbeds. Sasuke couldn't help but think that it was better when both of them sat there together. 

He walked back inside, and found the door to the library. He considered turning back, but there was nothing to do if he did. So he opened the door, and was greeted by dusty bookshelves. In the center was a round table where Mizuchi sat, sorting through a pile of books in front of her. 

Unsure is he should begin speaking first, he was about to step forward to browse through the shelves, but Mizuchi began to speak. 

"I picked some books out for you," she said without looking up. "They're similar to the one you took before." She pushed three books across the table, and Sasuke walked over and inspected the covers. 

He laid a book down on the table, the one he'd taken three years ago. "To return," he explained in his usual even manner. "Thank you." 

"Did you come in here to play librarian, then?" Mizuchi inquired. "Or is there something important you need to talk about?" She picked up another volume and blew some dust off, then smirked. "Though I'm not the best at relationship advice." 

Sasuke figured that even if Kirino had gotten older, and his hair had gotten longer, Mizuchi's teasing nature and perceptiveness would not ever change. How old must she be now? Twenty-three, he supposed. How long would she even rule? 

"Why aren't you married?" It was...out of place, to say the least. Mizuchi sighed.  _Does he always ask such personal question on impulse like that?_

"I could very well ask you the same thing. Have you already forgotten the lecture I gave you just three years ago?" she asked smoothly, placing a rather heavy encyclopedia on the table in front of her.

Again, he was stumped by the question she had indirectly asked and not the lack of an answer. He remained silent. 

"If you're not going to talk at all, then..." she gestured towards the door almost directly behind him. 

"I don't know," Sasuke said, his words defined and clear. "I'm still waiting for him." 

"Waiting?" she said, like it was an impossibly hard question. "Hmm..."

Mizuchi stood to her full height which matched Sasuke's--that still frightened him just a little bit--and dusted off her black and blue yukata. "Waiting is never one-sided. You can spit fire out of your mouth, yet you can't even make a first move?" She clucked her tongue, like everything was so obvious.

First Sakura last year, and now Mizuchi? Was it fate for Sasuke to never understand the mind of a female? 

"You've been waiting all this time, then? You'll never get anywhere if you're both waiting for each other." 

"What?" 

She stared at him hard, her bleak grey gaze almost freezing him over in the comfortable warmth of the library. 

"Perhaps, Sasuke..." She turned so her back was facing him. "Naruto is waiting for you." 

She left Sasuke, and vanished to the shadowy recesses of the vast library. "Konoha is directly south of here," she called. 

But Sasuke was already running, sprinting, charging out of the library, out of the palace, out of Dragon City and into the forest towards home. 

No, Konoha wasn't home. Naruto was. 

And Sasuke was done waiting. He hoped Naruto was too. 

***** 

 His door was already open. He'd sensed Sasuke's arrival in Konoha long before he'd come rushing through the gates, startling everyone in his path and long before he'd barreled through Naruto's home and toppled Naruto over on the bed, crushing their lips together harshly. 

"Sasuke...what..." Naruto gasped. "What..." Sasuke shook his head over and over, seeming more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" He placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, using his thumb to brush blue-black bangs away so he could see the Rinnegan. Sasuke kept shaking his head and closed his eyes, and Naruto removed his hands. 

"Naruto..." Sasuke climbed off the bed, and stood straight, meeting Naruto's eyes.

"No more waiting. I'm here now." His gaze didn't falter as he took Naruto's hand in his own, and dropped down to one knee.  

***** 

"You're  _what?!_ " Sakura screeched. "Who else knows?! Where? When? Since when?!" Naruto covered his ears, smiling wide and bright. 

"Sakura-chan, calm down," he laughed. "You're the first person I told, ya know! Sasuke's gone to tell his old friends in Sound. There's this place called Dragon City, where we know some people. I promised to visit them." They were at Ichiraku's. Naruto had told Sakura to meet him there, as he had something important to tell her. 

"Naruto, this is...this is  _amazing!_ You're getting  _married!_ Show some  _excitement,_ for God's sake!" Sakura whisper-shouted, grabbing Naruto's hands to anchor herself to the ground, otherwise she was about to start jumping up and down and squealing. 

Naruto squeezed her hands, and grinned even wider. "I know that! And, and! Gaara replied to the message I sent him, and he said he'll try to come, ya know! And Kakashi-sensei just wanted an excuse to get out of doing his paperwork." Naruto rolled his eyes. 

"When are you gonna tell everyone else?!" Sakura asked, dropping Naruto's hands. "They'll be so happy!" 

"Ano, about that..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Could you give them the news for me? Some of them are still a little sore about Sasuke, ya know. But if they don't like it because he's a man, then--" 

"Bullshit," Sakura snapped, rising and placing her hands on her hips. "They're your friends. They won't judge you for marrying a man, of all things, over everything you've done for them in the past! They've already accepted your relationship!" Sakura was about to continue, but Naruto cut her off by resting his hands on her shoulders and sitting her down again. 

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan," he said sheepishly, "I understand, ya know. But please, tell them for me?" He did the Uzumaki-style puppy dog face, and Sakura sighed. 

"Of course I will." 

"Alright!" Naruto pumped his fists up and down. "Oh yeah! Ayame-saaaan!" he called. The girl behind the counter looked up. 

"Naruto-kun? Is there something wrong?" 

"You and Old Man Teuchi are invited to our wedding too!" he announced, surprising the woman. "It wouldn't be my wedding if you two weren't there, ya know!" He gave her a big smile and a thumbs-up. 

"Naruto-kun..." The hero of the Fourth Shinobi War was inviting the ramen stand owners to his wedding. Her eyes watered. "Thank you." 

***** 

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Suigetsu's jaw had dropped to the floor when he heard the news. "You're serious?! You're getting married?!" 

Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes. It was the fourth time he had to confirm it for his white-haired friend. Karin had tried to hide her excitement, but ended up jumbling her words and making wild hand gestures. Sasuke had nodded, understanding. Juugo gave a quiet congratulations. 

"Holy shit! Holy--Oh my God!" Suigetsu was trying to contain himself, but instead began flailing his arms everywhere, and making choked noises. 

"Suigetsu," Sasuke started, "are you okay?" Karin rolled her eyes, and did the anime-glasses thing.

Suigetsu nodded, finally plopping down onto the couch. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just...I don't know...happy for you? I dunno." 

Sasuke gave something close to a smile. At least he still had some people to be happy for him. Suddenly something dawned on Suigetsu. 

"Wait! You told us you're getting married, but to who? Who is it..." And just like three years ago, it hit him. "Holy shit! Holy motherfucking  _shit,_ dude! You're getting married to _Naruto_?! Holy shit!" 

And so he resumed his squawking/flailing session. Sasuke sighed. 

***** 

Everyone was there. They had all gathered on the decorated lawn. Even the Elders of Dragon City showed up, as they hadn't forgotten Sasuke-chan and his little kitty. Several groups formed around some of the tables. 

Kankuro, Kiba and Suigetsu had gotten along well from the very start. Kirino played with Akamaru and Natsuki. Lee, Tenten and Hinata seemed to take a liking to her. Ino and Sakura invited Karin to come talk with them. Juugo, Gaara, Shino and Mizuchi stood to the side, making little effort to begin conversation but talking nonetheless. Shikamaru and Choji had laid down on the grass in their suits to watch the clouds, and Temari joined them.  

At one point, everyone gathered together and started to discuss the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke and who was better suited to be the wife. Not knowing whether to stay and talk, Mizuchi remained where she was and listened to the conversation. Suigetsu joined her and introduced himself rather formally. 

"Hozuki Suigetsu. You're the leader of this place?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Mizuchi. You're Sasuke's friend, right?" He nodded. 

"So which side are you here from? Uzumaki or Uchiha?" 

"Both, you could say. I let them stay here a few years back when they traveled together." 

"Cool. So you make bed jokes too, I hear?" he asked. She laughed. 

"I do indeed. And I honestly don't regret it." She smiled. Suigetsu grinned evilly. 

"We're gonna be great friends, you know that?" 

***** 

"Now, just 'cause we're married doesn't mean I'm an Uchiha, ya know! I'm still Uzumaki Naruto, through and through!" 

After the ceremony had ended, dinner was served on the lawn behind the restaurant: Kitsune no Yomeiri.

Mizuchi, Suigetsu, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee and Sakura were sitting at the table closest to the newlyweds, and they were already arguing like a married couple. Sakura sighed. "Some things never change."

"Naruto, I know that but--" 

"Shh! Let me speak, ya know!" Naruto pointed his fork at Sasuke. "My name might _legally_ be Uchiha Naruto, but I'm still gonna be Uzumaki Naruto, the Seventh Hokage! Got that?" He poked at his food. "Although, you shoulda changed your name to Uzumaki Sasuke." 

"Why? It doesn't make a difference," Sasuke argued, and took another sip of his drink. 

"Yeah it does!" Naruto cried. "It sounds waaay better, too!  _You_ won't have to be signing papers with your name all the time, so it wouldn't matter! But since _I_ will, I don't know whether to sign my name Uchiha or Uzumaki!" Naruto complained. 

"So then why don't you hyphenate it?" Naruto glanced up at his...husband. That was still taking some getting used to. Sasuke was Naruto's husband. Naruto was Sasuke's husband. 

"Huh?" 

"Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. It's longer, but you won't have to pick that way." Sasuke shrugged and went back to eating his food and drank more _s_ _ake_. "Whichever you prefer." 

"That's actually a great idea," Naruto mused. He grinned excitedly. "Though, I'm definitely putting the Uzumaki before Uchiha."

Sasuke pretended to be hurt, and gasped. "Naruto! I thought you loved me!" Naruto laughed, and kicked Sasuke gently under the table. 

"That  _sake_ is getting to your head, ya know," said Naruto, and he snatched the small glass away from Sasuke. "How many glasses have you had?" 

"Nine, I think," Sasuke guessed, counting on his fingers. Then he realized he only had five, and started laughing like a maniac. "Look! I only have five fingers! Isn't that hilarious? How many do you have?" And he continued laughing. Naruto groaned. 

"Is this going to be like the last time you got drunk?" he worried. 

"Yeah," Sasuke assured. "But we're gonna have a lot more sex," he added.

"Ha!" Suigetsu cackled from the other table. Mizuchi smirked, while Shikamaru just sighed. 

"Sasuke, don't be so loud, ya know!" Naruto scolded. 

"What did you say, Naruto? I can't hear you!" Sasuke shouted. "All I heard is we're gonna have lots of se--!" 

A wild Juugo appeared! and covered Sasuke's mouth, because Naruto was too far across the table to do it himself. Sasuke struggled, but Juugo was far larger and quite a bit stronger than the drunk Uchiha. 

"Sasuke wouldn't want to be embarrassed on his own wedding day," Juugo said simply. Naruto nodded gratefully. Juugo let go of Sasuke, and turned back to go sit with Shino and Gaara. 

"Who was that?!" Sasuke asked incredulously, standing up. Naruto stood as well, and led Sasuke through the tables and off the lawn. The onlookers watched them go, and murmured amongst themselves conspiratorially. 

"Sasuke, let's go back to our room," Naruto suggested. "You're too drunk to be safe, ya know." 

Sasuke leaned against Naruto, his arm hanging over Naruto's left shoulder. "Hmm, you're right. Let's go back to the bedroom," he whispered into Naruto's ear, biting it gently. Naruto shivered.  

*****

"Naruto?" They were lying on Sasuke's bed after their 'activities', worn out. Naruto rolled over onto his right to face Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"I think Itachi would've liked you."  Naruto's eyes went wide, then he smiled gently and inched closer to Sasuke. 

"You think so?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah," Sasuke said confidently, and he turned to his left. "I think so." Their eyes met, and they lay there, unblinking and just staring at each other, like they were the only people on the world. 

Sasuke wondered if Itachi was still watching over him. He reached out to run his fingers over Naruto's arm, the contact making heat pulse through Sasuke's fingertips. 

"I think..." he began, and paused to take a deep breath. "I think Itachi would've been proud of my decisions lately." 

Naruto's eyes unknowingly began to water, and he only realized it once a tear actually escaped his eye and left a wet trail over his temple. He wiped the tears away quickly, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "Bastard," he whispered, and closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's pale body and pressing it to his. "I love you, you know that?" 

Sasuke absentmindedly tousled Naruto's hair, and nodded. "Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto sounds good," he said. 

"Sasuke, you're not going to leave again, are you?" Naruto asked. 

"No," Sasuke answered, clear and confident. "I'm here now. For as long as you want." 

Naruto smirked, and buried his face in Sasuke's hair. 

"Forever is an awfully long time." 

***** 

**The End**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The end. Leave comments as thanks.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirino decides to grow up.   
> Sasuke decides to try and even the score.   
> Naruto just wants to go to sleep.   
> Shikamaru and Suigetsu decide to make some popcorn and watch it all unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I promised it'd be out by the weekend, but...uh...well, no time to make excuses.   
> Kirino has become a rebellious teenager, and maybe just a little bit really rude and super extremely definitely bipolar.   
> Naruto and Sasuke keep their awesome Shippuden hairstyles, because you can't tell me you like Naruto with short hair and Sasuke without a duckbutt.

To Shikamaru, Sasuke had always been stuck-up and disloyal. He had reasons to think so, obviously. But after he became Naruto's adviser, he began to think otherwise. 

The Uchiha was an extremely jealous person. Everyone knew this. He would always try and beat Shikamaru at being Naruto's most trusted and efficient secretary. Shikamaru thought it too troublesome to be the Hokage's adviser  _and_ try to keep up with whatever childish games Sasuke felt like besting him at. It had only been a month since Naruto's inauguration. He was not looking forward to the next few years.

But that didn't mean Shikamaru didn't notice things. Like how pissed Sasuke seemed to get whenever Sai came in for mission briefings--Shikamaru always got a laugh out of that. And that one time when Naruto complimented Shikamaru for being such a great help around the office--that was Naruto's first night on the couch. The poor, oblivious blonde had no idea what he'd done to make his husband so mad.

But the greatest by far was when Gaara visited and asked Naruto where the scars on his neck came from. When Naruto told him what hickeys were, Gaara tilted his head and had asked, "Does the more dominant male give more of these 'hickeys'?" When Naruto had shrugged and said sure, Gaara had nodded, as if understanding deeply. "That must be why Uchiha has more than you."

*****

"Oi, Shikamaru! Could you get those hospital reports from Sakura-chan about that weird diagnosis or whatever?" Naruto called, flipping through another pile of paperwork. Shikamaru poked his head in through the doorway. 

"Sasuke's already gone to get them. He should be back in a few minutes." Naruto nodded listlessly. 

" I'll wait for him. Thanks a ton." 

Shikamaru nodded. "You can always call if you need anything." Then he left, closing the door behind him. 

Naruto hummed tunelessly, signing away at papers, barely ever reading the actual content. He just liked to sign papers because he signed them with his full name now.

Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto. A wonderful name indeed, he thought complacently. 

He smiled when he felt a chakra signature behind him, as familiar as his own now. "Usuratonkachi, you're supposed to be signing _those_ papers. The deadline for them is next week. These ones can wait," Sasuke reprimanded lightly, plopping another pile of reports on the desk for Naruto to read later. He pointed towards another mountain of documents under the desk.

Naruto shrugged. "I just guessed that you would come and tell me which ones I should be doing, ya know?" 

"You shouldn't rely on me for everything." 

"You're right. I'll just ask Shikamaru next time." Naruto gave a foxy grin when Sasuke huffed and turned away. He always liked making Sasuke jealous. It was so cute when he tried to deny it. 

There was a sudden tapping at the window. Both men turned and saw Sasuke's messenger hawk asking to be let in. Sasuke opened the window and let the hawk perch on his arm, while Naruto took the letter attached to its leg. 

"What seal is that? I've never seen it before," Sasuke observed. He knew most of the noble clans' seals, being part of one himself. It was a purple and blue dragon's head. 

"It's not a clan, ya know. It's from Dragon City. Remember the statues there looked like this?" Naruto reminded him. Actually, the only reason Naruto remembered was because of that vase he broke years ago. It was shaped like this dragon. He unrolled it, and began to read. 

_Naruto,_

_Don't think that just because you're Hokage now, I'm gonna call you some fancy shit like Hokage-sama or Lord Seventh or something. But congratulations. I hope you're satisfied now that you've achieved your dream. Getting back down to business..._

_I do not know how to deal with children. More specifically, I do not know how to deal with teenagers._

_Kirino turned fifteen recently, and was feeling rather rebellious, so she decided to run away from home. She left nothing but a note saying she was headed for Konohagakure to seek you out. I've sent Suigetsu after her, not because I don't care enough to do it myself, but because he can annoy the hell out of a person but still make a point, somehow--a quality that I am unfortunate enough not to possess. I think that Kirino could use a dose of that kind of annoying._

_Please send Kirino back home. It's awfully quiet around here without her complaining about how she needs more modern clothing, even though it gets annoying._

_You can keep Suigetsu though._

_Mizuchi_

_P.S: You still owe me a vase. It's been six years, Naruto. Six years. I haven't forgotten. I know you didn't forget either, otherwise you wouldn't have opened this letter._

"What vase?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, grinning. Then it struck him. 

"Wait a minute! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted urgently. "Kirino ran away from home, ya know! And she's coming here!" 

"I know. I read the letter too. Once she shows up, we'll just send her back home." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. 

"But what if something happens to her?! What if she gets lost or hurt or kidnapped or something worse?!" Naruto started pacing back and forth, listing all the possible things that could happen to precious Kirino. "You know she's special to me! Help me out, ya know!" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If she can convince an idiot like you that he's gay, I think she can handle herself in a forest." He paused. "And don't forget Suigetsu's with her." 

"...Is that supposed to make me feel _better_?!"

There was a knock at the door. A head of white hair and sly purple eyes poked in through the doorway. "Can we come in, or are we...disturbing something?" 

***** 

"So..." Naruto began nervously. "Um, you ran away from home, I hear?" 

Kirino sighed, and crossed her arms. She had grown much taller, her hair had gotten longer, and damn, she had gotten sassier. Scratch that, she had become  _downright disrespectful._  

"Well, obviously. That's why I'm  _here,_ " she said. Sasuke frowned at Suigetsu behind her. Suigetsu shrugged. "I came because Mizuchi-neechan isn't educating me enough on how to become an efficient leader. Since you became Hokage, I decided to come to you for help." She raised an eyebrow. "That is, if you know what you're doing." 

"Don't talk to him like that, brat," Suigetsu chastised. "Anyways, it's not like he'll actually let you follow him around all day like some annoying stalker."

"I'm not annoying! Or a stalker!" Kirino argued. "I'm just eager, that's all! And Naruto-niisan is nice, unlike you," she spat. "He'll let me shadow him. I'll be quiet."

"You can do that with Mizuchi too! Why don't you ask her to help you more, then?" 

"She never does anything important!" Kirino complained. 

"Oh yeah, she doesn't do anything important," Suigetsu sneered. "All she ever does is run a fucking  _city_ all by herself, with no help from anyone. Not even her little sister, who apparently wants to do the same when she grows up but can't be bothered to help out!"

The man seemed to be a little angry on Mizuchi's behalf. They had become good friends over the years, and he knew he shouldn't just sit around while Kirino talked bad about her older sister.

Kirino was taken aback, while Naruto was stunned. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand, smirking. 

"Suigetsu-niisan..." Kirino murmured. "Why didn't you tell me before if you thought that? I would've done something then." She hung her head, suddenly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry." 

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, sharing a look that no one seemed to get except for them. It said,  _bipolar much?_

Suigetsu was still recovering from his outburst. He blinked, realizing exactly what he'd just said. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. It's okay, I guess." 

"You should be apologizing to Mizuchi, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed, indignant. "She's worried sick about you! And Suigetsu!" He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You need to Kirino for swearing in front of her, ya know! She's too young for that!" 

"Naruto-niisan, I'm fifteen now! I'm not a little girl anymore!" 

"It's not like I care if I curse or not! They're just words!" 

"But still! You could've hurt her feelings with what you said, ya know!" 

"I told you I can handle myself!"

Sasuke sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose at the other three's loudness. "Suigetsu, shut up already," he said wearily. "Shikamaru!" A pineapple head appeared from behind the door. "Take Suigetsu and Kirino back to our house. And you--" he pointed at Suigetsu--"don't touch anything."

"Why are you telling _me_ not to touch anything? Tell the kid that!" Suigetsu muttered. "Come on, Kirino. Let's go." Shikamaru sighed, and muttered something about 'troublesome teenagers,' but nobody could be sure. 

"I still can't believe you two are _married_ ," Kirino gawked, regarding them standing together with real interest all of a sudden. Naruto grinned. 

"Yeah, neither can I," he chuckled. "And you know something? It's all your fault we are, ya know!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"Go on already. Natsuki needs some company," he added. Kirino nodded, smiling brightly, and ran out of the room behind Shikamaru and Suigetsu. Once they were gone, Naruto asked Sasuke, 

"Is it just me, or was Kirino acting a little moody?" Sasuke shook his head. 

"It's called hormones. Teenagers act like that." Naruto tilted his head. 

"So were you a teenager your whole life?" he asked innocently. The question earned him a whack to the head. Sasuke pouted just the tiniest bit in a totally dignified Uchiha manner. 

"Aww, you know I'm just kidding," Naruto cooed, standing up and brushing away Sasuke's bangs so he could press his lips to the pale skin of Sasuke's temple. "You should get back home too, make sure Suigetsu doesn't break anything, ya know?" He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. 

Sasuke leaned his head back just slightly. "You might need help." 

"Nah, I'm almost done for the day. We'll go home together," Naruto declared, moving away from Sasuke to sit back down at his desk. Sasuke immediately missed the warmth, but said nothing. "My ass hurts from sitting all the time," Naruto complained. "Though that could be from something else," he added thoughtfully.

Sasuke smirked wickedly. "Good."

*****

When they finally arrived back at home, it was around ten o'clock. It was a large but simply furnished house in the residential area of Konoha. They figured Naruto's apartment would be much too small to fit both of them, and the Uchiha district brought back terrible memories for Sasuke and was already covered in ivy anyways.

Suigetsu opened the door for them, Kirino standing behind him with Natsuki in her arms. " _Tadaima_ ," the couple murmured in unison. 

"I found ropes in my room," Kirino informed them. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Naruto reddened furiously. "That's-that's not what the ropes are for, ya know!" Sasuke was about to argue, but an elbow in the ribs from Naruto silenced him.

"Then what are they for? Tying up enemies or robbers? I'm sure you guys don't need ropes for that."

"You know what? I'm not arguing about this," Naruto announced, throwing his hands up in the air. "I need to get to bed, ya know!" He stomped up the stairs, leaving Kirino to shrug and wander off back to the kitchen. Sasuke followed Suigetsu into the living room.

"What were you doing for the past two hours?" Sasuke asked carefully. Suigetsu shrugged, plopping down on the couch.

"I definitely didn't raid your pantry and make all the popcorn, if that's what you're thinking." As he said this, Suigetsu pulled a huge overflowing bowl of fresh buttered popcorn out from next to the couch.

Sasuke was just glad Suigetsu hadn't touched the ramen, otherwise Naruto would have had a fit. Sighing, he said, "Just take the room on the right side of the hallway. Kirino's is across from yours." 

"Alright, alright. Hey, could you get me some more butter for the--ow! Hey, come back!" Sasuke threw the butter at him from the kitchen and walked back to the base of the stairs, ignoring Suigetsu's protests.

He took off his cloak and hung it up on the rack, then went back upstairs as well. Naruto had already changed, and was lying on the bed spread-eagle. The lights were off, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. Sasuke made his way towards the bed.

"Hey, Sasuke, did you tell Kirino where her room is?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. He laid down right on top of Naruto's arm, silent as usual. "Well then, aren't you gonna change?" He shrugged again. Something hard in his pocket was bothering him. He remembered what was in there all of a sudden, and pulled it out. "Hey, Sasuke...?"

Naruto's arm shifted underneath his head like a pillow. Sasuke made himself comfortable with their sides almost pressed together, and held the near-forgotten memory above them. The metal plate shone in the dim yellowish light, making the deep curves of the Leaf symbol and the slash through it more prominent. 

"You kept that?" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised. "I didn't think you'd..."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, scrutinizing the forehead protector in the new lighting. The fabric had gotten coarser over the years. But the emblem of Konoha still stood proud in the center.

Although he wouldn't admit it, he liked the scratch through it. It symbolized everything he and Naruto had been through. Together. And of course how they'd come back, also together. He would never forget that.

He put the hita-ite aside, on the nightstand, and turned his body to face his blonde and whiskered reason for living, his other half. His better half.

Sasuke's distant onyx gaze traveled from Naruto's eyes to the whiskers scarring his cheeks, and wondered again if they were birthmarks. Naruto tugged a strand of ebony hair with his hand that wasn't being used as a pillow, and smiled softly. Those were the smiles Sasuke loved best from Naruto; the small ones, the genuine ones, the ones only Sasuke ever got to see.

He wanted to say those three words to Naruto then, the three simple words that had been on his lips for the past three years, six years, maybe his whole life--how long had it been? but they were afraid to come out. 

He hadn't said those words to anyone, for as long as he could remember. They weren't words to be thrown about lightly, randomly, without meaning or feeling or true depth. 

Of course Naruto understood what he wanted to say, and didn't question him about it. But there was a difference between the two things to Sasuke, understanding and hearing. He'd been hearing Naruto say it, whisper it, scream it, and he'd had so much of Naruto understanding him for so long that now he wanted to say it back, even though three words could never summarize how he felt about Naruto.

"Naruto..." his voice was hoarse and unsure. He avoided the piercing blue eyes that surveyed him, and instead lifted his single hand to comb his fingers into long golden locks, something that had now become a habit and a necessity for Sasuke. It fascinated him sometimes that Naruto's hair wasn't soft as it looked, but rough and somehow comforting to caress.

"Yeah?" Naruto sounded tired. He would be, after spending so much time working, albeit just sitting, but it was tiring. "What's up?" 

"I..." His fingers stopped moving, and his hand came to just rest on Naruto's head. "I..." he was choking on the words, stuttering, almost. Naruto shook his head, frowning slightly but his eyes still sparkled. 

"You don't have to say it, ya know," Naruto reassured. "It's probably hard. I get it."

"It's not that," Sasuke said slowly, carefully. "I just..." 

"Shut up, bastard," Naruto heaved, smiling as his eyes drifted closed. "Go to sleep. You can lecture me on how much you love me tomorrow, ya know." 

"..." Sasuke inched closer to him, and pulled the blankets over both of them. He settled his chin to rest on the top of Naruto's head, and inhaled the scent of Naruto's hair.

"Good night," Naruto mumbled, his words muffled by the way he was nuzzling Sasuke's neck. 

"Hn." 

After a few minutes, Naruto's breathing had evened out a little and he was snoring lightly, his limbs wrapped tight around Sasuke. With his one hand, Sasuke brushed away blonde bangs that needed trimming from Naruto's forehead.

He pressed his lips lightly to the skin there, and whispered gently against it the three words he had not said for so long to the one person who deserved to hear them the most.

 _And_ , Sasuke thought with a dry smile, _he still won't hear it._

"Love you, usuratonkachi." 

***** 

Naruto was awake when he said it. 

He had just drifted off into a very light sleep when he'd felt cold fingers on his forehead, and heard Sasuke whisper those three words he hadn't said all this time. 

He was a grown man now, Hokage and role model for his village, twenty-six years old and should know better, but Naruto was Naruto and Naruto cried. 

It was silent, just the sudden sting in his eyes as soon as he'd heard the words leave Sasuke's mouth, so genuine, so soft, and soon it was rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them, and couldn't wipe them away or else Sasuke would know he was awake. 

And those three words, uttered once and not even meant for him to hear, would suffice for the rest of his life, just because it was Sasuke who said them. That meant more than anything to Naruto.

He burrowed his face into Sasuke's neck even further, and whispered back in his head,  _I know. Love you too, bastard._

***** 

Suigetsu yawned. When he got tired of reading the manga he'd found lying on the center table of Naruto and Sasuke's living room, he stood up and stretched. Then he hunched back over, rubbing his back. The popcorn bowl was also empty, and it was past midnight. He trudged up the stairs, meaning to ask Sasuke and Naruto if either of them was still awake enough to tell him where the computer was, because he wanted to send Mizuchi an email telling her they had arrived in Konoha safely. 

But when he opened the door, he saw Naruto and Sasuke literally wrapped around each other and began to think that at least sex was normal; _normal_ did not include being so sweet to each other that you'd get diabetes from it. 

Sasuke wasn't really a 'sweet' person, rather more needy and harsh--Naruto, on the other hand, was way too affectionate to be considered  _normal._ The picture in front of Suigetsu now was a perfect display of this contrast. 

Sasuke was limp in Naruto's arms, which had tightened around the Uchiha's body for extra warmth. Sasuke's forehead touched Naruto's lightly, and his arm was draped over Naruto's side, slack. It was worth taking a picture of--not for blackmail; Naruto and Sasuke couldn't care less who found out about their relationship--but to tease Sasuke with later. 

Unfortunately, Suigetsu had no camera, and would have to rely on memory alone. He'd have to stick with writing a letter for now. He didn't feel like disturbing them anymore.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the door frame, shaking his head but smiling. 

"You guys are so freaking  _gay._ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
